Wenn das Glück dich findet
by sommerschnee
Summary: Manchmal ist unser Leben perfekt und wir sind glücklich. Und erst wenn sich etwas ändert, wird uns bewusst wieviel uns eigentlich gefehlt hat. Slash.


**Titel: **_Wenn das Glück dich findet _  
**Autor: **crismimi  
**Kontakt:** crismiri(at)gmail(dot)com  
**Beta: **Windy (Vielen Dank noch einmal an dieser Stelle)  
**Warnungen: **  
**Widmung: ****khana**, für **fixechangede**. **khana** wünschte sich:  
Pairing : Harry/Ron noch lieber H/R-lastiges H/R/Hr, wenn das noch als Slash durchgeht..., Ron/Draco, Snape/Harry  
Spezielle Wünsche: Post-Hogwarts, und möglichst IC bitte

_Er war tot._

_Anders konnte es gar nicht sein. Man konnte nicht solche Schmerzen haben und noch leben. Ron öffnete seinen Mund und zog zitternd Luft ein._

_Es tat weh. Alles tat weh._

_Was war nur geschehen?_

Crucio.

_Der Gedanke schoss durch seinen Kopf und hatte etwas seltsames Beruhigendes. Das war es wohl gewesen. Natürlich. Was auch sonst. Schließlich befanden sie sich im Krieg._

_Gegen wen hatten sie wohl diesmal gekämpft?_

_"Verdammt Weasley.", die Stimme war zu laut und löste ein heftiges Pochen in seinem Kopf aus, aber sie hatte gleichzeitig etwas Bekanntes, etwas familiäres was ihn beruhigte. "Noch nicht einmal sterben kannst du vernünftig."_

_Er kannte die Stimme. Er war sich sicher. Er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, aber es ging nicht. Nur Dunkelheit um ihn herum. Er versuchte zu sprechen, aber auch das ging nicht. War er doch tot? Oder wurde er langsam verrückt?_

_"Weasley!"_

Malfoy...

_Wieder ein Gedanke, der viel zu schnell um zu verstehen wo er herkam. Ron versuchte sich aufzurichten, sackte dann aber vor Schmerzen wieder zusammen._

_"Weasley! Du stirbst nicht weg, während ich bei dir bin!"_

_Ron wollte lachen, sagen, dass es zu spät war um noch zu leben, aber da hatte die Dunkelheit ihn bereit erfasst._

o-o

Ron wachte mit einem Schlag auf.

Sein Atem ging heftig und er fühlte Schweiß seine Stirn hinunterlaufen. Schon wieder dieser Traum...

Er verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. In letzter Zeit...

Es war der Stress.

Hermione hatte Recht, er musste endlich einen Schritt zurückschalten. Die Arbeit wurde einfach zu viel. Ron erlaubte sich ein bitteres Lächeln. Jetzt konnte er das wenigstens machen. Früher, während dem Krieg war es nicht möglich gewesen...

Er atmete tief durch. Falsche Gedanken.

_Und wenn es gar kein Traum war?_

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich Ron was dieser Traum bedeuten sollte. War es vielleicht wirklich passiert? Aber er hatte keinerlei Erinnerungen an irgendetwas in die Art.

Aber möglich war es natürlich.

Schließlich hatte Malfoy irgendwann die Seiten gewechselt. Und Ron war auch mehr als nur einmal gefoltert worden.

Und wie oft war er in irgendeiner Krankenstation aufgewacht und hatte sich nicht daran erinnert was passiert war und keiner hatte es ihm erklären können?

Er richtete sich auf und strich sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Nicht heute.

Niemals wieder.

Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken.

Ein kurzer Blick in seine Küche reichte Ron aus um zu wissen dass Frühstück Zuhause heute keine Option war - wie so oft. Er bezweifelte stark, dass zwischen all dem dreckigen Geschirr noch irgendetwas essbares zu finden war.

Ron strich sich durch die Haare.

Dann eben Planänderung. Erst duschen und dann irgendwo einen Kaffee trinken.

Vielleicht würde er sich dann wieder lebendig fühlen.

o-o

Ron liebte seine freien Tage.

Er hatte nichts gegen seine Arbeit, sonst hätte er schon längst seinen Job geändert.

Natürlich hatte er diesen Job während seiner Schulzeit nie in Betracht gezogen. Wer tat das schon?

Pädagoge? Er hatte früher noch nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht ob er selber einmal irgendwann Kinder haben wollte. Wo er sich nun dagegen entschieden hatte. Er hatte auf der Arbeit schon genug mit seinen Kindern zu tun. Sie waren liebenswert und kleine Engel, aber sie waren auch anstrengend und manchmal einfach nur Blagen.

Aber dann war es einfach so... gekommen. Er wusste selber nicht wie genau. Aber nach dem Krieg hatte es so viele Kinder gegeben die ihre Eltern verloren hatten, die alleine waren oder einfach nur einen Ruheort brauchten.

Als er in der Kindertagesstätte angefangen hatte war es eigentlich nur als ein Gefallen für Dean gewesen. Es war von ein, zwei Monaten die Rede gewesen, von ein bisschen aushelfen. Inzwischen hatte er den Job seit vier Jahren.

Und er liebte ihn. Wirklich.

Aber er hasste die Schreibtischarbeit die damit verbunden war. Und diese hatte sich in letzter Zeit auf seinem Schreibtisch gehäuft. Und es war ja schließlich nicht so als ob er die Kinder einfach in die Ecke stellen konnte bis er seine Berichte fertig geschrieben hatte. Und so hatte er in letzter Zeit sehr viel öfter in die Nacht hineingearbeitet als es ihm eigentlich lieb war.

Aber heute war frei.

Er hatte endlich alle Berichte fertig. Und würde die nächsten Wochen wohl endlich etwas ruhiger angehen können.

Ron hatte Wochen darauf gewartet endlich mal wieder 24 Stunden nicht an die Arbeit denken zu müssen und war fest entschlossen auch tatsächlich nicht anderes zu machen.

Er wollte gerade die Wohnung verlassen als er die Eule vor seinem Fenster entdeckte. Er öffnete das Fenster, ließ sie hinein.

Für einen Moment fürchtete er um seinen freien Tag, dann entdeckte er, dass es Hermiones Eule war.

_Kaffee in einer halben Stunde? Treffpunkt wie immer?_

_Ich hoffe für dich Ron, dass du nicht immer noch schläfst. Es ist viel zu schönes Wetter um den Tag drinnen zu verbringen._

_Hermione_

Ron musste lächeln.

Hermiones Ton war einfach unverkennbar. Er konnte Hermione nicht verkennen, dass sie in der Schulzeit mutterähnliche Verantwortungsgefühle ihm und Harry gegenüber entwickelt hatte. Sie war ihnen eben immer ein Stückchen vorausgewesen und hatte auf sie aufgepasst.

Manche Dinge änderten sich wohl nie.

o-o

Das Cafe in dem er sich immer mit Hermione traf, passte zu ihr und er wunderte sich nicht, dass es ihr Stammcafe war.

Es war eins dieses Cafes, das die bequemsten Stühle überhaupt hatte und in dem man stundenlang sitzen konnte ohne dass die Kellner einen böse anschauten.

Und das Wichtigste natürlich: Ein Bücherladen, der sowohl Zauberer- als auch Mugglewerke führte war direkt auf der anderen Straßenseite.

Hermione schaute erstaunt von ihrem Buch auf, als Ron an den Tisch trat. "Du bist tatsächlich pünktlich.", sagte sie lächelnd. Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Wange, bevor er sich ihr gegenüber setzte.

"Ich war bereits dabei das Haus zu verlassen als deine Eule kam." Sie schenkte ihm einen ungläubigen Blick und er musste lache. "Doch wirklich es ist war. Ich hatte keinen Kaffee mehr im Haus."

"Das erklärt alles..", sagte Hermione und winkte den Kellner heran und Ron bestellte.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass du heute auch frei hast.", sagte Ron. Hermione lächelte, aber jetzt war das Lächeln nicht mehr so sorglos wie zuvor.

"Sie haben heute Morgen temporär unsere Abteilung geschlossen, offensichtlich sind wir jetzt dran."

"Vollkommen unangekündigt?"

Hermione nickte. "Wir hatten keine Ahnung, zumindest das scheint zu funktionieren. Ich hab nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass wir die Nächsten sind."

Das Ministerium hatte vor einiger Zeit begonnen unangemeldete Kontrollen der einzelnen Abteilungen auszuführen. Es ging darum Schlampereien, Vertuschungen und schlechte Arbeit möglichst schnell ausfindig zu machen.

Und natürlich auch so ein Desaster wie im Krieg zu vermeiden wo sie erst bemerkt hatten, dass viele Ministeriumsposten von Todessern besetzt waren als es viel zu spät gewesen war.

Vor zwei Wochen hatten sie die Auroren kontrolliert. Die Kontrolle hatte fünf Tage gedauert und sie hatten tatsächlich alles auf den Kopf gestellt - so hatte es ihnen zumindest Neville erzählt der nach dem Krieg in der Autorenabteilung geblieben war. Aber mehr als einen Kleinkriminellen, der Autorenreisen genutzt hatte um Waren unverzollt in andere Länder zu bringen und dort zu verkaufen hatten sie nicht gefunden.

Und jetzt das Ministerium für intermagische Zusammenarbeit. Ron war gespannt wie lange das dauern würde.

"Du siehst aus, als würdest du die Sorgen machen.", sagte Ron und Hermione warf ihm einen Blick zu, wie sie es immer tat wenn er ihrer Meinung nach etwas wirklich dummes sagte. "Natürlich mache ich mir Sorgen.", sagte sie dann. "Die Büros die unter meiner Kontrolle stehen werden gerade durchwühlt."

"Aber bei euch ist doch alles glatt. Sie werden nichts finden."

"Das hoffe ich.", sagte Hermione. Für einen Moment schaute sie noch bedrückt auf den Tisch, dann wurde Rons Bestellung gebracht und Hermione schüttelte leicht den Kopf, bevor sie diesen hob und Ron lächelnd anschaute.

"Erzähl nun mal. Wie geht es dir? Ich habe dich lange nicht mehr gesehen. Da steckt doch keien neue Beziehung dahinter?"  
Ron lachte. "Oh nein. Nur die gute, alte Arbeit, die meine Zeit auffrisst." Hermione zog die Augenbrauen leicht zusammen. "Du nimmst dir doch nicht zuviel Arbeit auf oder? Nimmst dir ab und zu eine Pause?"

Ron lächelte sie beruhigend an. "Natürlich Hermione. Schliesslich sitze ich gerade hier mit dir oder?"

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln und schüttete ein Päckchen Zucker in ihren Kaffee. "Das heißt keine Erneuerungen in deinem Liebesleben?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht jeder ist so glücklich wie du Hermione und findet den perfekten Kerl auf Anhieb."

"Ich bitte dich daran zu denken, dass es bei mir nicht auf Anhieb war, mein Lieber. ich habe auch genug Fehlversuche hinter mir."

"Nicht ganz so viele wie ich. Oder sollen wir zusammenzählen."

"Nicht nötig.", sie winkte lachend ab. "Ich habe auch so kein Problem damit zuzugeben, dass ich emhr Glück hatte als du."

"Solange wir das klar haben." Ron öffnete das inzwischen vierte Päckchen Zucker und schüttete es in seinen Kaffee. Hermione verzog das Gesicht, sagte aber nichts, dass hatte sie schon lange aufgegeben.

"Weisst du das deine Mutter letztens bei mir war?"

Ron schaute erschrocken von seinem Kaffee auf. "Sag mir bitte nicht...", begann er, aber das Grinsen auf Hermiones Lippen sagte ihm eigentlich alles was er wissen musste.

"Doch. Sie hat mich über dich ausgefragt. Und natürlich vor allem über dein Liebesleben. Wahrscheinlich hat sie Angst davor, dass sie dich nicht unter die Haube bekommen wird."

"Kommt sie immer noch nicht damit klar?"

"Oh doch.", erwiderte Hermione. "Sie hat sich längst damit abgefunden, dass sie niemals eine Schwiegertochter, sondern einen Schwiegersohn haben wird wenn es zu dir kommt. Genau genommen hat sie mir sogar nicht gerade wenige Kerle aufgelistet die ihrer Meinung nach passend für dich wären. Ich nehme eine."

Sie reichte dem Jungen der durch das Cafe gegangen war etwas Kleingeld und nahm dankend die Zeitung entgegen.

"Du hast sie hoffentlich nicht noch bestärkt?", fragte Ron und Hermione schlug die Zeitung auf. "Natürlich nicht.", sagte sie. "Aber meiner Meinung nach ist das nicht meine Aufgabe deiner Mutter das zu sagen. Aber das hab ich dir ja schon oft genug gesagt."

"Und ich habe dir auch schon oft genug gesagt, dass ich momentan nicht mit meiner Mutter reden will. Nicht nach dem Theater was sie damals wegen Dean und mir gemacht hat."

"Du weisst, dass sie nur dein Bestes will."

"Sie hat trotzdem alles kaputt gemacht."

Hermione öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn dann wieder. Ron wusste, dass es nicht deshalb war, weil sie ihm zustimmte, sondern weil sie diese Diskussion schon oft genug geführt hatten um zu wissen, dass sie nicht weiterkamen.

Sie saßen schweigen beieinander, Hermione die Zeitung lesen, Ron seinen Kaffee trinkend und dabei die Leute im Cafe beobachtend. Trotz des Streits, der für einen Moment gedroht hatte zwischen ihnen zu entstehen war die Stille nicht unangenehm. Sie kannten sich lange genug um den Anderen auch ohne Worte zu verstehen und um zu wissen wann eine Diskussion ernst und wann nur eine Meinungsverschiedenheit war.

"Malfoy ist schon wieder in der Zeitung."

Das wunderte Ron nicht wirklich. Vor zwei Wochen hatte das Ministerium endlich das Verfahren wegen Lucius Malfoy beendet. Obwohl Lucius bereits vor Jahren im Krieg getötet worden war war immer noch das Problem da gewesen was nun mit seinen - nicht gerade wenigen - Reichtümern angefangen werden sollte. Das Urteil war überraschend gewesen. Obwohl das Ministeriums Reperationszahlungen verlangt hatte war ein nicht gerade geringer Teil an seinen Sohn Draco gegangen. Dies hatte nicht nur bewirkt, dass Draco mit einem Male zu den reichsten Männern Englands aufgestiegen war, sondern auch, dass sein Name mit diesem Urteil reingewaschen worden war.

Selbst Ron musste zugeben, dass dies verdient war. Malfoy hatte im Krieg sein Leben riskiert um Snapes Rolle einzunehmen und so dem Orden wichtige Informationen zuzuspielen. Die Tatsache, dass Malfoy ein Kriegsheld war änderte aber nichts an Rons Meinung, dass Malfoy ein unausstehliches Arschloch war.

Dementsprechend beigeistert war er nun wieder von Malfoy zu hören. Hatte es nicht gereicht, dass Ginny es letzte Woche für nötig gehalten hatte ihm den gesamten achtseitigen Artikel in der Witch Weekly vorlesen musste, der in allen Einzelheiten erklärte hatte warum Malfoy momentan der beste zukünftige Ehemann auf dem Markt war.

"Was hat er diesmal gemacht. Lass mich raten… er hat sich einen neuen Besen gekauft? Oder er war einen Cafe trinken? Welche Besonderheit war es diesmal?"

"Er hat eine Spende von 500.000 Galleonen an das Squibzentrum in Oxford gemacht." Hermione schaute ihn über den Zeitungsrand hinweg an. "Ohne diese Spende hätte das Zentrum wohl geschlossen werden müssen. Ich frag mich warum er das wohl gemacht hat."

"Keine Ahnung. Aus Nächstenliebe bestimmt nicht."

Hermione faltete lächelnd die Zeitung zusammen. "Ich weiss nicht Ron. Manchmal ändern Menschen sich."

Menschen vielleicht, dachte Ron, war aber intelligenter als es auszusprechen. Malfoy aber bestimmt nicht.

o-o

Ron war nie ein Mensch gewesen, der Arbeit geliebt hatte.

Vor allem hasste er es nach einer Pause wieder mit der Arbeit anzufangen. Es war so einfach zu sagen 'noch eine halbe Stunde, noch eine halbe Stunde' und mit einem Male war der Tag vorbei und man verschob die Arbeit auf den nächsten Tag.

In der Schule hatte ihm diees Einstellung oft Ärger bereitet. Wie oft hatte er nachts durcharbeiten müssen, weil er eine Arbeit bis auf die letzte Sekunde aufgeschoben hatte? Er wusste keine genaue Zahl, aber es war mit Sicherheit nicht selten gewesen.

Ron war also nicht in sonderlich guter Laune als er nach seinem freien Tag wieder zur Arbeit ging. Und weder der Aktenberg auf seinem Schreibtisch, noch das ungute Gefühl in seinem Magen machten das irgendwie besser.

Irgendetwas würde heute passieren, da war Ron sich sicher. Irgendetwas... _schlechtes_.

"Guten Morgen Mister Weasley."

Cindy war in ihrem Zentrum das Mädchen für alles. Sie nahm Telefonanrufe entgegen, tröstete Kinder, organiserte die Post, plante Ausflüge und war immer da wenn man jemanden brauchte bei dem man sein Herz ausschütten konnte.

Sie war einer von diesen Menschen, die unentbehrlich und einfach nur gut waren. Ron zog die Stirn kraus als er versuchte sich zu erinnern ob Cindy irgendwann einmal schlechte Laune gehabt hatte.

Sie riss ihn aus den Gedanken als sie lächelnd eine Tasse Kaffee auf seinen Schreibtisch stellte. "Du siehst aus als könntest du es gebrauchen."

Ron lächelte sie dankbar an. Es hatte zwei Jahre gedauert bis er Cindy soweit gehabt hatte, dass sie began ihn zu duzen. Mit seinem Vornamen ansprechen tat sie aber trotzdem nicht.

'Manchmal muss man einfach seinen Respekt zeigen.', hatte sie als Erklärung gesagt. 'Egal wie klein die Geste auch sein mag.'

Ron vermutete im heimlichen, dass es ihr einfach nur Spass machte, die beiden Umgangsformen ineinander zu vermischen.

"Meine Heldin.", erwiderte Ron und genoss mit geschlossenen Augen den ersten Schluck Kaffee. Vielleicht würde der Tag doch nicht so schlecht werden wie er zunächst erwartet hatte.

"Mister Schukta hat das vorhin reingegeben. Er möchte dass du diesen Sponsorenbesuch übernimmst. Ist anscheinend ein grosses Ding."

Ron seufzte und nahm den kleinen Zettel entgegen, legte ohne ihn durchzulesen auf einen der Aktenstapel.

"Ist schon ein Termin ausgemacht?"

"Heute um 12 Uhr."

Ron blinzelte erstaunt. "Das geht nicht. Da kommen die Kleinen gerade aus dem Kindergarten."

In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich bereits die Ideen wie er die Planung noch umschmeissen konnte, wer einspringen konnte, aber Cindy lächelte nur. "Ich weiss. Eric und Lina haben heute Zeit." Eric und Lina waren zwei ihrer Freiwilligen, die neben der Uni manchmal hier halfen. Ohne Freiwillige wäre es nicht möglich das Zentrum weiter zu halten, dass zum grössten Teil der Privatleute finanziert war. "Sie werden um halb elf hier sein und bleiben bis du wieder da bist."

"Hab ich dir heute schon gesagt, dass du meine Heldin bist?"

Sie lachte. "Ja, aber solche Komplimente kann man ja schliesslich nicht oft genug hören. Falls du etwas brauchst findest du mich in meinem Büro."

Sie wartete einen Moment ab, dann nickte sie und verliess den Raum.

Ron strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Es würde ein anstrengender Tag werden, so viel war sicher, aber zumindest war ihm bisher noch nicht die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen.

Er griff nach dem ZEttel den er zuvor zur Seite gelegt hatte.

Schukta hatte in hastiger Schrift einige Notizen für das Treffen aufgeschrieben. Offensichtlich ging es nicht nur um eine kleine Spende, sondern um eine fünf Jahre lang laufende Kooperations über insgesamt… Ron stockte: 750.000 Galleonen? Plus Einzelprojekte?

Das war zu gut um wahr zu sein.

Damit könnten sie endlich die Wohnräume einrichten und einige der Kinder den ganzen Tag lang betreuen, ein Plan den sie schon seit Jahren hegten, der aber bisher immer am Geld gescheitert war.

Ron überflog die restlichen Stichwörter um rauszufinden von wem diese Geld kam.

Aber natürlich!

Ron stöhnte auf. Was hatte er auch anderes erwartet? Sein Magen hatte sich noch nie geirrt.

Verdammter Draco Malfoy!

o-o

"Ihr Name bitte?", fragte der Mann und Ron rang für einen Moment nach Worten immer noch geschockt von der Tatsache, dass er von einem tatsächlich, lebenden Menschen empfangen wurde. Vielleicht war es ja auch nur ein verzauberter Hauself?

"Ronald Weasley. Vom London Tageszentrum für benachteiligte Kinder. Ich habe einen Termin mit Mister Malfoy."

"Aber natürlich.", erwiderte der Mann, als hätte er das von Anfang an gewusst. "Ihren Mantel bitte."

Ron blieb mit seinem Arm im Mantel hängen und lief knallrot an während er sich befreite, aber von dem Mann kam noch immer kein Kommentar.

Vielleicht war ein Roboter wie diese metallenen Dinger die Ron bei Hermione in Mugglefilmen gesehen hatte?

"Wenn sie mir dann bitte folgen würden, Mister Weasley."

Der Mann führte ihn durch die Gänge der Manor. Ron schaute sich verwirrt um. Er war einmal hier gewesen - im Krieg, als er zusammen mit Harry hier eingebrochen war - damals war der Flur zu beiden Seiten mit Gemälden der Malfoy Familie gesäumt gewesen.

Nun hingen hier nur noch wenige Bilder und diese zeigten Landschaften.

"Hier entlang.", sagte der Mann und öffnete eine Tür, liess Ron den Vortritt bevor er folgte. "Wenn sie bitte einen Augenblick warten würden."

Der Mann machte eine Handbewegung in Richtung Sofa und Ron nickte, blieb aber dennoch stehen. Der Mann schien einen Moment zu zögern, dann erwiderte er aber das Nicken und verschwand hinter einer weiteren Tür.

Ron blieb nicht lange alleine bevor der Mann wieder auftauchte.

"Mister Malfoy ist nun bereit sie zu empfangen."

Ron war sich nicht sicher, was genau von ihm erwartet wurde und so trat er schliesslich nur zögernd an dem Mann vorbei in den nächsten Raum.

Malfoy sass hinter einen altem, grossen Schreibtisch, der genauso wie die Bücherregale an den Wänden aus dunklem, fast schwarzem Holz gemacht war.

Als Malfoy Ron sah stand er auf und trat hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor. "Vielen Dank Herold.", sagte er ohne den Mann anzuschauen. "Sie können gehen."

Einen Augenblick später hörte Ron wie die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen wurde.

"Weasley. Schön dich wieder zu sehen." Malfoy streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen und Ron war so geschockt, dass er die Hand tatsächlich ergriff und schüttelte. "Setz dich doch."

Ron setzte sich, wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Malfoy setzte sich ihm gegenüber und lächelte ihn an. Ron war geschockt als er nicht feststellen konnte ob dieses Lächeln gespielt oder echt war.

"Gut. Es geht.. um die Spende füe die Kindertagesstätte nicht wahr?", fragte Malfoy, während er etwas in den Papierstapeln auf seinem Schreibtisch suchte, er wartete aber gar keine Antwort ab, redete stattdessen weiter. "Ich muss sagen, dass ich wirklich überrascht war als Herold mir gerade gemeldet hat wer genau hier ist. Ich habe dich niemals mit Kindern gesehen." Malfoy blickte auf und Ron an. Da war es schon wieder! Dieses irritierende Lächeln! "Aber ich sehe es passt sehr wohl. Und es scheint dir gut zu tun."

"Entschuldigung.", fand Ron schliesslich seine Stimme wieder. "Bin ich hier in der Malfoy Manor? Ich wollte mich eigentlich mit Draco Malfoy treffen."

Malfoy schaute ihn einen Augenblick total erstaunt an, dann grinste er - und für einen Moment sah Ron in diesem Grinsen den Malfoy den er gekannt hatte - und fand endlich die Papiere die er gesucht hatte.

"Glaube mir, ich bin der Echte.", er schob die Papierstapel die er durchsucht hatte wieder zurecht. "Aber du bist nicht der Erste der daran zweifelt."

"Tja zu gewissen Leuten passt Freundlichkeit einfach nicht." Ron biss sich fast auf die Lippe. Warum konnte er nicht einmal die Klappe halten! Es ging hier schliesslich nicht um ihn, sondern um Malfoy.

"Keine Sorge Weasley. Ich beisse nicht.", er stockte für einen Moment und das Grinsen, das jetzt auf seinen Lippen lag machte Ron einfach nur Angst. Das war der Malfoy mit dem er zur Schule gegangen war... und dennoch irgendwie anders. "Ausser du willst, dass ich dich beisse."

_Bitte was!_

Ron hustete und versuchte verzweifelt nicht knallrot anzulaufen. "Die.. Kinder... Kindertagesstätte genau. Deine Spende. Wir sollten mal..", Ron räusperte sich "Aufs Thema zurückkommen."

Irgendwie war die ganze Situation noch unangenehmer als wenn sie sich angeschrieen hätten - so wie Ron es eigentlich erwartet hatte - dabei konnte Ron noch nicht einmal wirklich erklären was die Situation zwischen ihnen gerade war.

"Das Thema.. achja... das Thema..." Malfoy verharrte und schlug dann seinen Kalender auf. "Oh Weasley. Es tut mir wirklich wahnsinnig leid, aber ich muss gehen. Ich habe einen wichtigen Termin vergessen. Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber das lässt sich leider nicht verschieben. Ich werde dir eine Eule schicken wann wir diesen Termin nachholen können."

Und bevor Ron irgendetwas erwidern konnte hatte Malfoy den Raum schon verlassen.

_Was zum Teufel war das jetzt gewesen?_

o-o

"Und dann hat er mich einfach sitzen gelassen."

"Mmmh...", antwortete Ginny strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und blätterte dann eine Seite der neusten Witch Weekly um.

"Ginny hörst du mir eigentlich noch zu?"

Ginny blickte auf "Warum genau bist du damals eigentlich nicht mit Wood zusammengekommen?", fragte sie und Ron seufzte.

"Wegen der Fernbeziehung Ginny. Könnten wir jetzt bitte zum Thema zurückkommen?"

Ginny ignorierte die Frage und hielt stattdessen die Zeitung hoch. "Bei einem solchen Kerl wäre…ich.. zu jeglicher Beziehung bereit. Diese Fotos sind viel besser als die, die damals von euch beiden im Tagespropheten waren."

"..Das… ist Oliver!" Ron schnappte sich die Zeitung, blätterte die Seiten über Oliver Wood durch. "Manchmal bin ich wirklich ein Idiot.", murmelte er dabei.

Ginny lachte. "Da sprichst du mal die Wahrheit Ron. Erklärstdu mir jetzt was genau dein Problem mit Malfoy gewesen ist?"

Ron betrachtete die Bilder noch einen weiteren Moment, dann legte er die Zeitung zur Seite. Es war ja nicht so als ob Oliver und er irgendwann mal was ernsthaftes gehabt hätte, aber die Bilder waren wirklich...

"Ron!"

Ach ja richtig, Malfoy, dieser nervige Widerling... wobei das ja jetzt genau das Problem war.

"Er war nett gewesen Ginny. Ich meine... es war schon fast unheimlich. Nein, korrigier das, es war unheimlich. Für einen Moment hatte ich wirklich Panik, dass jemand einen Vielsafttrank genommen hat und eine nicht allzu gute Show abzieht. Er hat sogar..."

Ginny schaute ihn interessiert an. "Er hat sogar was?"

Ron räusperte sich. Das hatte er eigentlich gar nicht erzählen wollte. "Also wenn es nicht Malfoy wäre von dem wir hier reden hätte ich gesagt, dass er sogar mit mir geflirtet hat."

Ginny grinste. "Und woran hast du das bitte festgemacht?"

"Er hat angeboten mich zu beissen."

Ginny räusperte sich und Ron wusste, dass sie sich nur schwer zurückhalten konnte nicht komplett in Lachen auszubrechen.

"Das hat er in der Schule auch schon getan Ron. Damals hast du das aber nicht als einen Flirtversuch sondern als eine Aufforderung für eine Prügelei gesehen. Sicher, dass dir das schwul sein nicht ein bisschen zu Kopf gestiegen ist."

"Es war die Art wie er es gesagt hat, Ginny.", verteidigte sich Ron und setzte sich anders hin um Ginny genau vorzuspielen was Malfoy getan hatte.

"Keine Angst Weasley. Ich beisse nicht. Ausser du willst, dass ich dich beisse.", wiederholte er Malfoys Worte. Einen Moment später lag Ginny lachend auf dem Boden.

"Wenn du so flirten solltest.", brachte sie zwischen Japsern hervor. "Wundert es mich nicht, dass du noch immer solo bist, Grosser Bruder."

"Oh warte!" Malfoy vergessen stürzte sich Ron auf seine kleine Schwester, kämpfte mit ihr bis er schliesslich über sass, sie kitzelte und Ginny japsend um Gnade flehte.

o-o

Ginny hatte offensichtlich Hermione über die Begegnung geschrieben.

Anders konnte Ron es sich nicht erklären, dass nur eine halbe Stunde nachdem er nch Hause gekommen war seine beste Freundin mit einem Male in der Küche stehen hatte, die gleichzeitig kochte und aufräumte.

Ron sollte sich wahrscheinlich unwohl fühlen, dass sie das alles tat, aber schliesslich störte ihn das Chaos nicht. Und sie hatten solche Situationen schon viel zu oft gehabt, als das sich Ron noch daran stören konnte. Er war daran gewöhnt, dass Hermione ihn immer - egal wie alt er auch war - bemuttern würde.

"Harry ist also von seiner Geschäftsreise zurück.", sagte Hermione schliesslich und Ron schenkte ihr einen drohenden Blick, den sie gekonnt überging. "Er war in Indonesien dieses Mal. Was würde ich nur für so einen Job geben. Ginny hat mir gesagt er hat ihr ein Kleid mitgebracht. Nachdem was sie erzählt hat muss es wohl ein Traum sein. Ich kann gar nicht erwarten es endlich zu sehen und.."

"Hermione.", unterbrach Ron sie. "Könnten wir das Thema Harry heute Abend bitte nicht ausbreiten?"  
Hermione seufzte, überprüfte ob das Essen sicher war, bevor sie sich von der Arbeitsfläche weg und zu Ron drehte. "Warum könnt ihr beide euch nicht zusammenreissen?", fragte sie "So wie ihr es immer getan habt? Es sind inzwischen drei Jahre, Ron, die ihr euch ignoriert so weit ihr es könnt. Vermisst du ihn nicht?"

Ron seufzte und strich sich über die Augen. "Natürlich vermisse ich ihn, aber das ist hier nicht der Punkt. Harry kann mich nicht akzeptieren so wie ich bin. Dann ist es nicht meine Schuld, wenn die Freundschaft zerbricht."

"Aber du musst doch auch den Hintergrund sehen. Er ist nun einmal so erzogen worden. Seine Verwandten haben ihm eingebläut, dass Homosexualität etwas schlechtes ist."

Ron warf resignierend die Hände in die Luft. "Seit wann gibt Harry etwas darauf, was sein Onkel und seine Tante ihm beigebracht haben? Und überhaupt... mir wurde beigebracht, dass Menschen, die Parselzunge sprechen schlecht sind, dass Menschen, die mentale Verbindung zum bösesten Zauberer des Jahrhunderts haben mich nur in Gefahr bringen und ich mich auch von Leuten fernhalten sollte, die Visionen haben. Das hat mich auch nicht davon abgehalten mit Harry befreundet zu sein."

"Das ist etwas anderes. Du bist gleichzeitig auch erzogen worden Toleranz zu zeigen."

"Und Harry nicht? Er mag das vielleicht erst spät gelernt haben aber in Hogwarts ist es ihm doch beigebracht worden. Die Personen, die man am ehesten für seine Väter halten könnte sind ein Werwolf und ein Mörder! Die kann er auch akzeptieren."

"Du weisst sehr wohl, dass Sirius unschuldig ist.", verbesserte Hermione ihn. "Und der Rest der Welt weiss es inzwischen auch."

"Dafür ist er von den Toten wieder auferstanden. Das macht ihn auch nicht vertrauensselig. Ich sage nichts gegen die beiden. Verdammt Hermione du weisst, dass die beiden auch zu meiner Familie gehören. Aber wenn du so agumentieren willst, dann kann ich auch auf die selbe Art und Weise deine Argumente wiederlegen."

Hermione seufzte erneut und drehte sich zurück zu dem Essen. "Du bist ein verdammter Dickkopf Ron."

Er zuckte mit den SChultern. "Vielleicht bin ich das. Aber alles was ich erwarte ist eine Entschuldigung von ihm und vielleicht noch etwas Toleranz von seiner Seite. Dann bin ich gerne bereit ihm eine zweite Chance zu geben."

Hermione schaltete den HErd aus und beförderte mit einer BEwegung ihres Zauberstabes die benutzten Töpfe in die Spüle.

"Das Essen ist fertig.", erklärte sie und damit war das Thema beendet.

o-o

Die Eule von Malfoy kam am nächsten Tag eine STunde nachdem Ron seinem Chef erklären musste warum er noch keinen Scheck von Malfoy in der Hand hatte.

Rons Laune war also wieder einmal nicht die Beste und Malfoy Brief hob sie nicht sonderlich.

_Weasley,_

_der Portschluessel bringt dich exakt um 12 Uhr zu unserem Treffpunkt. Ich hoffe ich bereite dir keine Umstände durch die Festlegung des Termins._

_Ich werde die Verlegung des Termins mit Sicherheit wieder gut machen._

_Mit freundlichen Gruessen,_

_Draco_

Obwohl der Brief recht freundlich geschrieben war, klang er in Rons Ohren, vor allem in Anbetracht dessen wer dahinter steckte schon nach mehr als nur einer einfachen Drohung.

Als er dies Cindy sagte, lachte sie nur. "Wie immer du meinst.", erklärte sie und betrachtete dann den Portschlüssel. "Das sieht nicht aus wie etwas was normal einfach nur rumliegt. Ist wohl extra als Portschlüssel angefertigt worden."

Ron musste ihr Recht geben. Der Portschlüssel war zwar nur ein kleines Silberplätchen, aber in ihm waren Runen und andere Zeichen eingraviert, die dem ganzen einen sehr wertvollen Anblick gaben.

"Schau ein kleines Loch.", erklärte Cindy und bevor Ron wiedersprechen konnte hatte sie schon eins der schwarzen dünnen Lederbänder von ihrem Hals gelöst, durch das Loch das Silberanhängers gezogen und um Rons Hals gelegt.

Sie lächelte zufrieden, als sie die Kette - eine Kette verdammt! Als wenn Ron jemals Schmuck tragen würde - unter sein Tshirt gleiten liess.

"So wirst du auch nicht vergessen den Portschlüssel um zwölf bei dir zu haben."

Ron stöhnte auf. "Das heisst ich muss mir eine andere Ausrede einfallen lassen dass Treffen ausfallen zu lassen!"

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. "Ganz genug. Viel Glück dabei. Ich habe gehört Malfoy ist keiner der Männer, die ein Nein akzeptieren."

o-o

"Du bist tatsächlich gekommen.", waren die ersten Worte, die Ron hörte noch während er gegen das Schwindelgefühl ankämpfte. Er hatte Reisen per Portschlüssel noch nie gemocht und es war besonders unangenehm wenn man sich unterbewusst dagegen wehrte. "Ich hatte schon damit gerechnet alleine Essen zu müssen."

_Essen! Oh natürlich! So zahlt er mir alles zurück, er vergiftet mich!_

Ron öffnete die Augen und schaute sich erstaunt um. Sie waren in einem Restaurant in dem Ron selber noch nie gewesen war, dass er aber dennoch kannte: Aus der Witch Weekly seiner Schwester (Und langsam wurde es Ron wirklich peinlich wieviel er aus dieser Zeitung eigentlich erfuhr).

Es sollte eins der besten Restaurants in London sein, dass einem aber das Gefühl gab als würde man an eine Weinberg in Frankreich sitzen, umgeben von Sträuchern, abgeschieden von den Blicken anderer, in schönster Sommersonne.

Vielleicht war das Restaurant auch tatsächlich in Frankreich und nur die Küche befand sich in London oder der Besitzer kam dorther, Ron war sich nicht mehr wirklich sicher.

Jedenfalls konnte Ron sofort verstehen warum Leute hier essen wollten. Der Ausblick und die Atmosphäre nahmen einen sofort ein. Zu schade, dass man einen Tisch mindestens ein Jahr vorher reservieren musste und dann am besten noch mit der Reservierung eine Auflistung seiner Reichtümer abgeben musste.

Aber so etwas schien für Malfoy kein Problem zu sein.

"Setz dich doch.", sagte Malfoy und hatte tatsächlich die Dreistheit für Ron einen der zwei Stühle zurückzuziehen. Ron zögerte einen Moment, dann setzte er sich auf den anderen Stuhl.

Malfoy zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, sagte aber nichts, setzte sich stattdessen nur. Ein Kellner tauchte auf, reichte die Karten und nahm die Getränkebestellungen auf. Malfoy bestellte einen Wein, dessen Namen Ron noch nie gehört hatte und wahrscheinlich auch nie hören würde, während Ron sich ein einfaches Bier bestellte.

Erst beim durchschauen der Karten begann Malfoy zu sprechen. "Das Hühnchen kann ich sehr empfehlen", erklärte er "Ebenso wie das Lammfilet. Vom Rind würde ich dir eher abraten."

Ron wurden eher bei diesen Preisen schwindelig. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er diese Spesenabrechnung vorlegen sollte ohne, dass sein Chef einen Herzanfall bekommen würde.

"Dann das Hühnchen.", sagte Ron, denn dass war noch der niedrigste Preis und klappte die Karte zusammen und legte sie zur Seite. Der Kellner erschien erneut, Malfoy bestellte und sie waren wieder alleine.

Ron rutschte unwohl auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

"Du scheinst dich nicht allzu gut zu fühlen."

Ron versuchte Worte zu finden, die nicht den ganzen Deal platzen lassen, aber Malfoy dennoch sagen würden, dass er hierauf keine Lust hatte.

"Ich verstehe nicht ganz wozu das Alles hier notwendig ist.", erklärte er "Schliesslich ist doch eigentlich schon fast alles geregelt oder? Du willst Geld loswerden, wir wollen Geld."

"Du hast Recht.", sagte Malfoy. "Bevor das Essen kommt, sollten wir wahrscheinlich das Geschäft hinter uns bringen. Hast du den Vertrag dabei?"

"Sicher.", sagte Ron und reichte ihn Malfoy. Das ging einfacher als er dachte.

"Scheint in Ordnung zu sein.", sagte Malfoy, nachdem er die vielen Blätter nur kurz einmal durchgeblättert hatte und bevor Ron etwas sagen konnte, hatte er bereits unterschrieben.

"Du-", begann Ron, als er den Vertrag zurücknahm und stockte kurz. Aber der Vertrag war unterschrieben, was sollte wohl noch schief gehen? Jetzt konnte er zumindest sagen was er wirklich dachte. Vielleicht konnte er so ein paar Antworten bekommen. "Du schienst mir nie als der Mensch der Interesse an Kindern hat, geschweige denn an Squibs."

Malfoy musterte ihn, aber der Blick war nicht abfällig, sondern eher... zufrieden, als ob Malfoy auf genau so etwas gehofft hatte.

"Habe ich auch nicht. Genau genommen könnte ich nicht weniger Interesse für diese Gruppen haben. Aber wie du es selbst so schön gesagt hast Weasley. Ich habe Geld, ihr braucht es." Malfoys Ton war immer noch freundlich, aber er klang zumindest etwas mehr nach seinem alten Selbst.

"Warum das Geld nicht für dich selber ausgeben? Eine neue Villa bauen? Ein Land kaufen? Irgendwie so etwas."

Malfoy lächelte und es sah tatsächlich.. traurig aus. Ron wusste nicht mehr was er denken sollte. "Weil es das Geld meines Vaters ist Weasley. Mit diesem Geld will ich nichts zu tun habe. Ich habe selber etwas Geschäftssinn und selber genügend Geld. Aber das Geld meines Vaters ist... nicht das Geld was ich haben will. Also tue ich das Letzte was ich für ihn tun kann. Ich gebe sein Geld so aus wie es ihn am meisten gestört hätte."

"Und es bringt dir gute Presse."

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das ist ein Pluspunkt, dass gebe ich gerne zu. Aber jeder Mensch muss schliesslich etwas egoistisch sein nicht wahr?"

"Nicht unbedingt."

Malfoy lachte. "Da kommt wieder der Gryffindor in dir durch Weasley. Ihr denkt immer Egoismus jeglicher Art wäre etwas schlechteres. Wir Slytherins hingegen wissen dass es nicht so ist. Und so können wir etwas gutes tun und dabei selber noch etwas rausschlagen."

"So wie eure Eltern als sie sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatten!" Ron bereute die Worte sofort, aber es war zu spät sie zurückzunehmen. Und ausserdem... in ihm war immer noch Wut wegen all dem was passiert war. An wem konnte man sie besser auslassen als an Malfoy.

Aber Malfoy selber wurde nur nicht sauer. Er betrachtete Ron eine Weile ohne zu antworten, dann stützte er seinen Kopf auf seinen Händen ab und lächelte fast schon.

"Unsere Eltern, Weasley, haben wahrscheinlich einen Fehler begangen. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt schien es ihnen das Beste. Und es war ihnen sozusagen in die Wiege gelegt worden. Sie haben ihre Familien und sich selbst beschützt. Sie waren verblendet und hatten die falschen politischen Überzeugungen. Und? Wärst du nicht bereit alles für deine Familie zu tun? Und gab es nicht auch eine Zeit in der dachtest Fudge wäre ein guter Minister? Hast du niemals Fehler begangen, durch die Andere verletzt wurden? Manche Fehler sind nun einmal größer als andere. Das bedeutet nicht, dass die Absicht die dahinter steckt schlechter ist."

Ron öffnete den Mund, dann schloss er ihn wieder. Er wusste nicht wirklich, was er sagen sollte. Andererseits.. dass hier war Malfoy! Warum sollte er sich überhaupt rechtfertigen? Lieber jetzt keine große Diskussion anfangen, sonst würde dieses Essen nur noch länger dauern.

Überraschenderweise wollte Malfoy die Diskussion wohl genau so wenig weiterführen. Wenn auch wohl aus ganz anderen Beweggründen.

Ron schleckte um den Kloß in seinem Hals loszuwerden, als Malfoy sich zu ihm beugte, mit einem Male viel leiser redete als zuvor.

„Aber das ist Vergangenheit nicht wahr…Ron…", flüsterte Malfoy – er flüsterte nicht wirklich, aber Ron fiel kein anderes Wort dafür ein „Wir haben nicht dieselben Fehler begangen wie unsere Eltern. Wir sind wir selbst. Wir haben einen Krieg gekämpft und ihn gewonnen. Wir haben uns selber eine Zukunft erkämpft. Meinst du nicht, dass uns das das Recht gibt die Vergangenheit hinter uns zu lassen?"

„Vielleicht." Ron war von seiner Antwort selber überrascht. Aber irgendwo.. irgendwo hatte Malfoy doch Recht oder? Ron schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Nein! Seit wann hatte Malfoy Recht! Malfoy hatte niemals Recht.

Ron stand mit einem solchen Ruck auf, dass sein Stuhl fast umfiel, nur noch im letzten Moment von Malfoy gefangen wurde, der von Rons Reaktion nicht wirklich überrascht zu sein schien. „Ich muss gehen.", erklärte Ron, schnappte sich seine Jacke, die er über die Rückenlehne des Stuhls gehangen hatte und die runtergefallen war und verliess den Tisch, bevor Malfoy irgendetwas sagen konnte.

o-o

„Du weißt selber, dass du dich nicht wegen dem was er gesagt hat aufregst.", erklärte Hermione, als sie ihm die Tasse Tee hinstellte. „Schließlich ist das eine Philosophie die du selber seit dem Krieg allen predigst die es wagen dir zuzuhören."

Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber und schaute ihn auf eine Art und Weise an, die sie schon als 11jährige beherrscht hatte, so dass Ron einfach nicht wegschauen konnte. „Du regst dich auf wegen der Person, die die Sachen gesagt hast."

Ron schnaubte und schaffte es endlich seinen Kopf wegzudrehen und Hermiones Blick auszuweichen. „Natürlich regt mich die Person auf die dahinter steht, Hermione. Wir reden hier von Malfoy."

„Von Malfoy, der sich genauso wie du verändert hat." Ron schnaubte erneut. „Und jetzt soll ich einfach alles vergessen, was er in der Schule getan hat?"

Hermione lächelte ihn sanft an. „Was hat er dir denn gesagt Ron. Dass jeder Fehler begeht. Hat er nicht eine viel schwierigere Entscheidung getroffen als wir? Er hat sich gegen seine Familie, gegen sein Leben gestellt, als er begriffen hat, was das richtige ist. Hättest du das tun können?"

„Das klingt als hättest du ihm verziehen.", sagte Ron und seine Stimme klang nicht so verbittert, wie er selbst es erwartet hatte.

„Ich bin erwachsen geworden.", erklärte Hermione und Ron sagte nichts, musste nichts sagen. Sie wussten beide, dass Hermione Recht hatte. Sie saßen schweigend zusammen und Ron genoss es. Hermione war eine der wenigen, bei denen er sich wohl fühlte, weil sie nicht die ganze Zeit irgendetwas von ihm forderte, ihn einfach so akzeptierte wie er war.

Hermione stand schließlich auf, griff nach der Teekanne. „Harry ist wieder zurück.", sagte sie mit einem Male, während sie ihm Tee nachschüttete.

Ron starrte in die Teetasse und begriff mit einem Male die Welt nicht mehr. Harry war zurück? Wieso das jetzt? Wieso überhaupt?

„Irgendwie scheint ein Abendessen mit Malfoy mit einem Male das Paradies zu sein.", erklärte er und dann „Ich geh schlafen."

Und zum zweiten Mal an nur einem Tage verließ Ron einen Tisch, seinen Gesprächspartner dabei ignorierend.

o-o

Die Eule von Malfoy kam direkt am nächsten Morgen.

_Weasley,_

begann der Brief und Ron hatte augenblicklich ein schlechtes Gefühl. Ein weiterer Brief von Malfoy? Das konnte nichts gutes heißen.

_Wenn ich eines für unhöflich halte und nicht leiden kann, ist es wenn Menschen mich einfach sitzen lassen und dass auch noch bei einem Abendessen, das eigentlich überraschend gut verlief._

Überraschend gut? Tja.. im nachhinein musste Ron das auch eingestehen. Sie hatten sich bei dem Abendessen weder angeschrieen, noch geprügelt. Ja doch, dass war wohl überraschend gut. Ron faltete den Brief weiter auseinander um auch den Rest lesen zu können.

_Ich erwarte eine Entschuldigung. Oder noch besser ich erwarte ein weiteres Abendessen. Diesmal auf deine Kosten._

Oh ja. Er hatte die Rechnung nicht bezahlt. Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht.

_Ich gehe also davon aus, dass du mich um acht Uhr abholst. Wage es nicht zu spät zu sein._

_D.Malfoy_

Ron grummelte und warf den Brief auf den Boden, bevor er sich wieder in sein Bett verkroch. Das hier war offensichtlich einer dieser Tage an denen man das Bett am besten gar nicht verlassen sollte.

o-o

Hermione weckte ihn exakt eine Stunde nachdem der Brief gekommen war.

„Ich kann wirklich nicht verstehen, wie du so lange schlafen kannst. Musst du nicht arbeiten?"

„Ich habe mich krank gemeldet.", murmelte Ron, verbarg das Gesicht im Kissen und zog die Decke über den Kopf. Trotzdem hörte er Hermione seufzen.

„Gut, meinetwegen. Schlaf solange wie du willst, mein Lieber. Aber heute Abend musst du aufgestanden sein." Ron zog die Decke zurück, blinzelte ein paar Mal bis er sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte und Hermione erkennen konnte.

„Was ist heute Abend?"

Hermione trug ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, dass so falsch und unsicher war, dass ein kalter Schauer Rons Rücken hinunterlief. „Deine Mutter macht ein Familienessen heute Abend."

„Und? Solche Anfälle hat Mum doch alle paar Wochen mal… und? Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich nicht noch bis fünf vor acht schlafen kann."

Hermione starrte ihn einfach nur an und langsam, ganz langsam, begriff Ron was Hermione ihm eigentlich gerade sagte. „Warte mal… Harry ist wieder da… und Mum macht ein Familienessen…"

„Ein Familienessen weil Harry wieder da ist, ja."

Ron stöhnte auf, zog die Decke wieder über seinen Kopf, bevor er mit einem Male mit einem Ruck aufstand.

„Was machst du jetzt?", fragte Hermione und als Ron sich umdrehte war es nun Hermione, der bei Rons Grinsen ein kalter Schauer den Rücken runterlief.

„Ich muss Malfoy eine Eule schreiben um unser Date für heute Abend zu bestätigen."

o-o

Ron wartete exakt 17 Minuten und 32 Sekunden in Malfoys Flur. Nicht dass er erwartet hatte, dass Malfoy rechtzeitig fertig sein würde. Aber Ron hatte nicht wirklich etwas zu tun während er wartet und die Zeit zu stoppen schien ihm ein guter Zeitvertreib zu sein.

„Wirklich Weasley.", sagte Malfoy. „Du bist einer von der schnellen Sorte, nicht wahr?"

Ron blickte erstaunt auf und bemühte sich Malfoy nicht zu auffällig zu mustern. Der Kerl sah gut aus. Er war wirklich erwachsener geworden, da hatte Hermione Recht. Wenn sie und Ron wahrscheinlich auch vollkommen unterschiedliche Dinge im Kopf hatten wenn sie an „erwachsen werden" dachten.

„Ich…", Ron schloss den Mund. Was sollte man auf einen Kommentar antworten, wenn man noch nicht einmal den Kommentar verstanden hatte.

Malfoy stand mit einem Male direkt vor ihm und Ron vergaß für einen Augenblick zu atmen, bevor er verstand, dass Malfoy nur Rons Hemd zurechtzog und dabei auf eine solch missbilligende Art und Weise den Kopf schüttelte, wie wahrscheinlich nur Malfoy es konnte. Und wahrscheinlich Hermione noch.

„Die meisten gehen wenigstens ein paar Mal mit jemanden aus, bevor sie diesen jemanden ihren Eltern vorstellen."

Ron zog verlegen die Schultern hoch. Was sollte er darauf auch antworten. Dass er Malfoy nur eingeladen hatte um Harry zu provozieren? Wobei… wahrscheinlich würde dieser Gedanke Malfoy einfach nur Spass machen.

Aber vielleicht auch nicht. Und Ron konnte nicht riskieren, dass er sie sich jetzt schon streiten würden.

Malfoy wischte imaginären Staub von Rons Schulter. „Wir sollten gehen.", erklärte er und ron war sich nicht wirklich sicher, aber er glaubte fast Enttäuschung in Malfoys Stimme zu hören. Aber wieso? „Ich glaube wir sind schon spät."

Ron schnaubte und öffnete die Haustür. „Und wessen Schuld das wohl ist."

Malfoy blickte Ron auffordernd an, als er an diesem vorbeiging und die Manor verließ. „Hast du irgendetwas gesagt!"

Ron hielt abwehrend die Hände hoch als er Malfoy folgte. „Ich würde doch niemals irgendetwas sagen.", erklärte er, griff nach Malfoys Arm und apparierte ohne ihm eine Sekunde Zeit zu geben, sich vorzubereiten.

o-o

„Weasley.", stöhnte Malfoy, als Ron ihm ein Glas Wasser herbeizauberte. „Du verdammter… ich hasse apparieren!"

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen.", versuchte Ron sich zu verteidigen und hielt sich erst im letzten Moment davon ab Malfoy, der leicht nach vorne gebeugt vor dem Fuchsbau stand beruhigend über den Rücken zu streichen.

„Du hättest fragen können.", schnauzte Malfoy ihn an und Ron atmete tief durch und entschloss sich stumm zu warten bis Malfoy wieder normal war. Wobei er war Malfoy... und normal.. und.. nun ja egal. 3Minuten 24 Sekunden später richtete Malfoy sich wieder auf.

„In Ordnung.", sagte er und ließ mit einem Handwinken das nun leere Glas verschwinden. „Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich nicht erwartet, dass dieser Abend ein Desaster werden würde."

Ron, der schon die ersten Schritte in Richtung Fuchsbau gegangen war, blieb wieder stehen. „Was soll dass denn heissen?", fragte und Malfoy verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich verbringe gerade einen Abend mit deiner Familie Weasley. Was soll ich da schon erwarten?"

„Wieso hast du dann überhaupt ja gesagt.", fragte Ron, während er sich selbst sagte, dass er aufhören sollte Malfoy verstehen zu wollen. Malfoy grinste Ron an und ließ seine Hand über Rons Arm gleiten, während er an diesem vorbei zum Fuchsbau lief.

„Ich freue mich einfach nur auf das „Danach"."

Ron wollte mit einem Male nur noch wegrennen und sich verstecken.

o-o

"Da bist du ja endlich Junge.", rief seine Mutter und noch bevor sie ganz die Tür geöffnet hatte schaffte sie es bereits ihn in seine Arme zu ziehen. Zuerst wollte er sich wehren, versteifte sich, aber dann... Es war schliesslich seine Mutter. Wie sollte man sich dagegen wehren? Wer Molly Weasley einmal getroffen hatte wusste, dass das unmöglich war.

Molly liess Ron los und dann geschah das Unmögliche. Sie umarmte auch ihn. Nicht ganz so lange wie Ron, aber nicht weniger herzlich. "Wirklich Draco.", begann sie zu meckern, aber selbst Ron konnte die Wärme in ihrer Stimme hören. "du rufst nicht an, du schreibst nicht. Und ganz abgemagert bist du auch."

Malfoy lächelte entschuldigend. "Es tut mir leid Molly." Ron fielen fast die Ohren ab. _Molly?_ In welches Paralleluniversum war er denn heute Abend gereist? Molly griff nach Malfoys Schulter und schob ihn Richtung Wohnzimmer. "Jetzt isst du ersteinmal was Draco. Wirklich, ich hatte angenommen Ron würde mehr Acht auf dich geben."

Ron stützte sich an der Flurwand ab um nicht ohnmächtig zu werden. "Es muss ein merkwürdiger Anblick für dich sein.", sagte Hermione, als sie aus dem Wohnzimmer zu ihm kam und küsste ihn zur Begrüßung auf die Wange. "Das trifft es nicht ganz.", meinte Ron schließlich, als er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. "Wahnwitziger Anblick trifft es eher, ist aber auch noch nicht hundert Prozent richtig."

HErmione lächelte nur und Ron legte den Kopf schief. "Du weisst warum meine Mutter sich so benimmt als hätte sie ein achtes Kind oder? Stop warte, neuntes Kind. Das Achte ist ja schon Harry."

"Natürlich. Ich finde es ganz normal. Was meinst du wo Malfoy war, in dem Monat in dem er sich vor Lucius verstecken musste? Grimmauld Place war gefallen und es gab kaum noch jemandem dem man vertrauen konnte."

"Und er war hier?", Ron schnappte Luft. "Wieso weiss ich von so etwas nichts?" "Weil du zu der Zeit auf irgendwelchen Abenteuern mit Harry unterwegs warst." Ron schaffte es nicht den scharfen Unterton in ihrer Stimme zu überhören. Wahrscheinlich war sie immer noch nicht darüber hinweg, dass Harry und er damals einfach über Nacht aufgebrochen waren und sie nicht mitgenommen hatten.

"Aber danach. Danach hättet ihr es mir sagen können."

Hermione legte den Kopf schief. "Achja?", fragte sie und Ron blickte zu Boden. Es stimmte. Als sie zurückgekehrt war hatte der Endkampf des Krieges angefangen. Damals gab es wahrlich wichtigeres.

"Ich kann nur nicht... ich mein... ihr habt nie etwas gesagt." Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es gab wichtigeres. Und ausserdem hast du dich nie dafür interessiert wo Malfoy gewesen ist. Und für uns alle gehörte er mit einem Male einfach zum Leben"

Er schaute Richtung Wohnzimmer. "Das heisst alle da drinnen mögen Malfoy?" Hermione nickte. "Selbst Harry?" Sie zurckte mit den Schultern. "Er und Malfoy haben fast ein Jahr zusammengearbeitet und sich nicht umgebracht nicht wahr? Ich denke sie kommen mit einander klar."

"So viel zu meinem Plan.", meinte Ron bevor er sich stoppen konnte, doch Hermione lachte nur "Du meinst den Plan in dem du Harry mit Hilfe von Malfoys Anwesenheit auf die Palme bringen wolltest?"

Ron schaute sie erstaunt an. "Wie machst du das Hermione?"

Sie lachte. "Die Fähigkeiten einer Frau.", erklärte sie und griff nach seinem Arm.

"Glaub mir Ron auch wenn es Harry normalerweise nicht stören würde, dass Malfoy hier ist.", erklärte sie, während sie Ron ins Wohnzimmer zog. "Es wird ihn stören, dass er mit **dir **hier ist."

o-o

".. nicht wahr Ron? Ron!", Ron schreckte auf und schaunte erstaunt zu Malfoy. "Bitte was?"

Malfoy zog resignierend die Schultern hoch, aber auf seinen Lippen lag ein leichtes Grinsen. "Was hab ich euch gesagt!", fragte er in die Runde und alle lachten, bevor sie sich anderen Gesprächen zuwandten.

"Was war das jetzt?", fragte Ron, als keiner ihnen mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. "Nichts.", sagte Malfoy und aß weiter. "Du hast...", begann Ron, blickte sich dann kurz um und lehnte sich etwas näher zu Malfoy. "Du hast mich Ron genannt."

"Ich dachte, dass wäre nur angemessen, dass wir mal mit den Vornamen anfangen. Bei unserer Situation."

Ron blinzelte erstaunt. irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie dieses Gespräch vielleicht nicht an einem Tisch mit der ganzen Familie führen sollten. Nur, dass es nun leider bereits zu spät war um daran noch etwas ändern. "Welche Situation?", zischte Ron also.

"Ron bitte.", erklärte Malfoy und lehnte sich ebenfalls etwas näher. "Schließlich ist das hier unser zweites Date."

Ron verschluckte sich und brauchte eine Weile, bis er wieder reden konnte. "Date?", wiederholte er und Malfoy grinste. "Aber natürlich."

Ron fühlte sich mit einem Male beobachtet. Er brauchte einen Moment um zu bemerken, dass es Harry war, der ihn und Malfoy anstarrte als würde er sie beide am liebsten jeden Moment umbringen. Und dann war da mit einem Male Wut in Ron. Wieso dachte eigentlich immer jeder, dass Ron derjenige war den man rumschubsen, verletzen konnte, dem man nichts erzählen musste?

Nur einmal wollte er derjenige sein, der einen anderen zurückstieß. "Dann ist es ja langsam Zeit hierfür.", erklärte Ron, lehnte sich vor und küsste Malfoy.

Der Kuss war merkwürdig und fühlte sich komisch und zuerst konnten sie nicht den richtigen Winkel ausmachen und Ron dachte die ganze Zeit an Harrys Blick und an die Wut darin und dann öffnete Malfoy seinen Mund und vielleicht, vergaß Ron für einen winzig kleinen Moment Harry.

"Nicht schlecht.", sagte Malfoy als sie sich voneinander trennten. "Aber du hast doch nur gemacht um Potter zu verärgern nicht wahr!"

"Ähm...", stotterte Ron. "Es..." Er brach ab, als Malfoy grinsend eine Hand in Rons Nacken legte.

"Sehr Slytherinhaft. Gefällt mir.", erklärte Malfoy und küsste Ron erneut.

Und diesmal - natürlich nur, weil er so überrascht war, nie im Leben gab es dafür irgendeinen anderen Grund - dachte Ron gar nicht an Harry oder an irgendetwas außer Malfoy.

o-o

Als Ron am nächsten Morgen aufwachte hatte er Kopfschmerzen.

Hatte er getrunken? Er konnte sich nicht mehr darin erinnern. Erst einmal brauchte er etwas Wasser, sein Mund fühlte sich ganz ausgetrocknet an. Er stand auf, strich sich die verschwitzten Haare aus dem Gesicht. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte ihm, dass die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel stand. Er musste lange geschlafen haben.

Ron betrat die Küche, nahm sich ein Glas aus dem Schrank, füllte es mit Leitungswasser und leerte es in einem Zug, bevor er es erneut auffüllte.

Mit einem Male schlangen sich Arme um ihn und er fühlte einen warmen Körper direkt hinter sich. „Du bist ja endlich wach.", flüsterte Malfoy und ein kalter Schauer lief über Rons rücken.

Was machte Malfoy hier? Und warum war er so nahe? Und warum küsste er gerade seinen Nacken?

„Malfoy… was machst du da?"

„Den gestrigen Abend fortsetzen."

Ron schnappte nach Luft. „Wir.. ich meine.. wir haben doch nicht.. oder?", stotterte er und Malfoy lachte. „Nein mein Lieber… dafür hast du gestern viel zu viel getrunken."

Bevor Ron reagieren konnte hatte Malfoy bereits schon nach Rons Schulter gegriffen, ihn umgedreht und Richtung Bad geschubst. „Geh duschen.", erklärte er, bevor er Ron einen weiteren Schubs gab. „Du bist total verschwitzt."

o-o

Ron wusste, dass er – auch wenn es ihn störte, dass es ein Befehl Malfoys war – duschen sollte. Wahrscheinlich stank er schlimmer als ein Stall voller Schweine.

Er drehte die Dusche auf, statt sich aber auszuziehen und die Dusche zu betreten, lauschte er für einen Moment auf die Geräusche außerhalb des Bades, dann apparierte er.

Hermione saß an ihrem Schreibtisch, einige Bücher um sie herum gestapelt, die meisten aber unterm Schreibtisch verstaut. Sie hob den Kopf als Ron auftauchte, war aber offensichtlich nicht überrascht, denn sie machte sich in aller Ruhe eine weitere Notiz bevor sie das Buch, das vor ihr lag zuklappte.

„Ich hatte dich erst in einer halben Stunde erwartet.", erklärte sie und nickte in Richtung Balkon. „Setz dich raus, es ist schönes Wetter. Ich komm gleich mit dem Kaffee nach. Du siehst aus als könntest du ihn gebrauchen."

Als sie wieder rauskam hatte Ron bereits die zweite Zigarette angezündet. „Hier.", sie reichte ihm eine der beiden Tassen Kaffee, bevor sie sich neben ihn setzte.

„Was ist gestern passiert Hermione?", fragte er, nachdem er die halbe Tasse getrunken hatte und begann sich wieder als Mensch zu fühlen.

„Du erinnerst dich also nicht?", fragte sie und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wundern tut es mich nicht.", erklärte sie dann. „Soviel wie du getrunken hast."

„Ich trinke doch normalerweise nie etwas." Sie nickte missbilligend in Richtung Zigarette. „Normalerweise rauchst du auch nicht."

„Auch wieder wahr. Aber heute erscheint irgendwie wie ein Notfall."

„Wie man es sieht."

Ron stellte seine – inzwischen leere Tasse – auf dem Boden ab und zog seine Beine zu sich auf den Stuhl hoch. „Und? Was ist nun gestern passiert? Ich habe irgendetwas angerichtet oder?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie man es sieht. Angenehm war es jedenfalls nicht. Nachdem Malfoy und du praktisch beim Essen mit dem Vorspiel anfingen ist Harry in die Küche. Du bist irgendwann hinterher und als du zehn Minuten später wiederkamst war Harry verschwunden und du hattest irgendwo eine Flasche Wodka gefunden. Nach einer Stunde etwa hat Draco entschieden, dass es Zeit ist für dich nach Hause zu gehen."

„Und das ist alles?", fragte Ron und warf den Rest seiner Zigarette über das Balkongelände. Hermione schenkte ihm einen missbilligenden Blick sagte dazu aber nichts, stattdessen sagte sie: „Ich denke, dass war mehr als genug."

Ron blickte zu Boden. „Wahrscheinlich."

„Weißt du eigentlich Weasley was für eine Verschwendung es ist eine Dusche aufgedreht zu lassen, wenn sie nicht benutzt wird? Wenn der Nutzer sich noch nicht einmal in derselben Wohnung befindet?"

Ron zog augenblicklich den Kopf ein. Warum hatte er eigentlich immer nur mit Leuten zu tun, die viel zuviel Autorität besaßen? Schien wohl sein Schicksal zu sein.

Malfoy griff nach seinen Arm. „Wir gehen jetzt nach Hause. Du nimmst endlich die nötige Dusche und dann werden wir ein kleines Gespräch über dein Verhalten haben."

Ron schaute Hermione hilfesuchend an, aber sie schenkte ihm nur einen von diesen Das-ist-deine-Schuld-schau-mich-nicht-so-an-ich-denke-du-hast-das-hier-gerade-verdient-Blick an.

„Verdammt.", fluchte Ron noch, bevor er von Malfoy in den Kamin geschoben wurde.

o-o

„Das hat lange gedauert. Ich war schon so kurz davor nachzuschauen ob du schon wieder verschwunden warst.", sagte Malfoy als Ron nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche das Wohnzimmer betrat.

„Ich-.", begann Ron, wurde aber direkt wieder von Malfoy unterbrochen. „Setzen.", befahl dieser und bevor Ron darüber nachgedacht hatte, hatte er bereits reagiert und sich Malfoy gegenüber gesetzt.

„Es gibt ein paar Sachen Ron." _Oh_, dass hatte Ron ganz vergessen. Sie waren ja jetzt beim Vornamen. „die ich mehr als alles andere hassen. Das Eine ist versetzt zu werden, egal aus welchen Gründen. Das Zweite ist nicht zu bekommen was ich will. Und das Dritte ist übermäßiger Alkoholgenuss auch hier egal aus welchen Gründen. Verstanden?"

Ron war es eigentlich komplett egal was Malfoy wichtig war und was nicht. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass es besser war nicht zu wiedersprechen.

„Verstanden.", sagte er.

Malfoy nickte. „Gut. Wir beide müssen zwar auch noch über gestern Abend reden, aber zuerst solltest du wohl mal dein Leben auf die Reihe kriegen."

„Bitte was?", fragte Ron und fühlte sich wirklich dumm. Warum verstand er eigentlich überhaupt nichts mehr?

„Balkon, Weasley. Jetzt."

Ron drehte sich zur Balkontür und erstarrte für eine Minute, bevor er sich wieder zu Weasley drehte. „Was macht Harry hier?", fragte er und war ebenso wie Malfoy überrascht, wie wütend seine Stimme klang. Aber auch wenn er überrascht war, ließ sich Malfoy davon nicht einschüchtern.

„Ihr habt etwas zu klären. Das ist mehr als nur etwas offensichtlich. Und Weasley… du gehst mir mit deinen ganzen ungeklärten Konflikten verdammt auf die Nerven."

Und selbst Ron musste zugeben, dass Malfoy irgendwo mit dem was er sagte Recht hatte.

Also tat Ron das Einzige was er tun konnte. Er ging auf den Balkon um zum ersten Mal seit Jahren mit Harry zu reden.

o-o

„Ich hab darüber nachgedacht, was du gesagt hast.", sagte Harry, nachdem sie einige Minuten nebeneinander gestanden hatten.

„Was ich gesagt habe?"

Harry nickte. „Gestern Abend."

Ron biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Das ist das Ding, Harry. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr daran gestern mit dir geredet zu haben." Und als Harry ihn fragend anschaute. „Alkohol."

Harry grinste. Zwar nur für einen kurzen Moment, aber es war zumindest ein Anfang. „Ich sehe. Manche Dinge ändern sich anscheinend nie. Wahrscheinlich ist es besser, dass du dich nicht erinnerst."

„Tatsächlich?"

Harry nickte. „Ich habe einige Sachen gesagt die nicht unbedingt nett waren. Die mir leid tun. Aber…"

„Ich war wahrscheinlich auch nicht unbedingt freundlich.", sagte Ron, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Doch das warst du. Ich habe geschrieen, dich beschimpft, aber du bist die ganze Zeit komplett ruhig geblieben. Du hast mich so überrascht. Und dann meintest du…. Dann meintest du, dass meine Worte, dich nicht mehr treffen können. Dass ich dich aufgegeben hätte und du deshalb loslassen müsstest. Und dass… dass ich das Recht sauer auf dich zu sein schon lange verloren hätte."

„Oh.", sagte Ron, weil er nicht wusste was er sonst sagen sollte.

Harry drehte sich um und blickte zum Himmel hinaus. „Und da ist mir klar geworden. Das will ich nicht. Wir haben so viel zusammen durchgemacht, so viel erlebt. Und… egal mit wem du jetzt zusammen bist, du bist immer noch derjenige der sich für mich beim Schachspiel geopfert hat, der mit mir in die Kammer des Schreckens gegangen ist, der… der alles für mich zurückgelassen hat um mit mir zusammen Voldemort zu besiegen. Daran ändert noch nicht einmal die Tatsache etwas, dass du offensichtlich mit Malfoy zusammen bist."

„Ich bin…", begann Ron, aber er wurde direkt wieder von Harry unterbrochen, der sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung wieder umdrehte und Ron nun direkt in die Augen blickte.

„Es tut mir leid.", erklärte er und sah aus als würde er jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen. „Es tut mir so wahnsinnig leid, dass ich nicht so für dich da war, wie du immer für mich da warst…. Ich will dich nicht verlieren Ron. Du bist mein bester Freund."

Und noch immer fiel Ron nicht wirklich etwas Intelligentes ein.

„Oh.", sagte er deshalb nur erneut.

o-o

"Du hast gekocht?", fragte Ron und blieb wie erstarrt in der Küchentür stehen.

"Irgendjemand muss sich ja um dich kümmern." Draco drehte den Herd aus und stellte die Pfanne zur Seite, bevor er sich so drehte, dass er ron anschauen konnte. "Du siehst glücklich aus."

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern, strahlte dabei aber trotzdem übers ganze Gesicht. "Harry hat sich entschuldigt."

"Und das war alles was es brauchte? Eine Entschuldigung von Potter und die Welt ist wieder okay?"

Ron zuckte erneut mit den Schultern und Draco stöhnte genervt auf. "Deine Ausdrucksfähigkeiten überraschen mich immer wieder mein Lieber."

"Tja..."

Draco legte den Kopf schief. "Weisst du eigentlich Weasley, was ich den ganzen Tag schon machen wollte?"

"Mich schlagen?", erwiderte Ron und legte automatisch einen Arm auf Dracos Taille, als dieser direkt vor ihm stand.

"Nachher vielleicht.", flüsterte Malfoy bevor er sich vorlehnte und Ron küsste. Ron wehrte sich nciht gegen den Kuss, stattdessen erwiderte er ihn, zog Malfoy an sich heran.

In diesem Moment war Ron zu glücklich um sich über irgendetwas Gedanken zu machen. Harry hatte sich mit ihm vertragen, nach Jahren redeten sie wieder miteinander, waren wieder Freunde, Malfoy war ein guter Küsser und...

Nein, Ron wollte sich in diesem Moment wirklich keine Gedanen machen. Er wollte einfach nur den Moment geniessen.

o-o

Ron öffnete die Augen und brauchte eine Weile um sich zu orientieren.

Er blinzelte, drehte sich auf die andere Seite und erstarrte als er direkt in die Augen von Draco Malfoy blickte, der ungerührt seinen Blick erwiderte.

"Hi.", meinte Ron schliesslich, hauptsächlich um einfach irgendetwas zu sagen. Aber es schien genug gewesen zu sein denn Draco lächelte, hob eine Hand und strich Ron einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. "Hi.", sagte auch er und ron schloss für eine Moment erneut die Augen.

Was war passiert? Natürlich... das Gespräch mit Harry, der Kuss und dann... wow. Er öffnete die Augen wieder. "Das war nicht schlecht gewesen Weasley. Wirklich nicht.", erklärte Draoc in diesem Moment, während er aufstand und sich wieder anzog.

"Äh... danke...", meinte Ron schliesslich und Draco lachte, zog sich sein Hemd wieder an. "Ich muss zur Arbeit", erklärte er und Ron richtete sich auf. "Malfoy, ich denke wir sollten mal re-", begann er und wurde er erneut unterbrochen, als Malfoy sich vorlehnte und ihn küsste. "Ich seh dich später.", sagte er, bevor er Ron ein weiteres Mal küsste. "Ich benutz kurz den Kamin in deinem Wohnzimmer."

Und Ron sass alleine im Wohnzimmer.

o-o

"Du hast ihn einfach so gehen lassen?", fragte Cindy, als sie Ron den Kaffee an den Schreibtisch brachte. "Was hätte ich denn sonst machen sollen?", erwiderte Ron.

Cindy verdrehte die Augen. "Ihn fragen was los ist? Wie es weitergehen soll?"

"Er hat gesagt 'Bis später', dass ist doch schon mal ein kleiner Anhaltspunkt oder?"

Cindy stöhnte sich auf und zog sich einen Stuhl an den Schreibtisch. "Ron.", meinte sie und Ron schaute sie erstaunt an. "Du hast mich noch nie Ron genannt. Ich dachte es gibt da diese Respektsache..."

Sie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "In manchen Situatinen haben Menschen nicht wirklich Respekt verdient." Ron öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber Cindy redete weiter, bevor er Gelegenheit hatte etwas zu sagen. "Ich dachte du und Malfoy ihr habt euch gehasst."

"Haben wir auch, aber er ist anders."

"Du meinst nett? Umgänglich? Zuvorkommend? Nachdem was ich bisher über Draco Malfoy gehört habe müssten das seine neuen Haupteigenschaften sein, wenn er sich geändert haben soll."

"Das war fieser als notwendig."

"Du nimmst ihn in Schutz.", Cindy klang nicht wirklich überrascht, aber Ron war es, als er feststellte, dass er tatsächlich genau das gerade getan hatte.

"Vielleicht."

"Also Malfoy hat sich verändert. Und er will mit dir zusamme sein.", fasste Cindy zusammen und Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das würde ich so nicht sagen."

"Und warum nicht. Bitte fang jetzt nicht wieder mit der Ich-bin-total-missverstanden-und-keiner-mag-mich-und-ich-bin-nichts-wert-Nummer an Mister Weasley." Ah. Der Respekt war wieder da.

"Nein.", sagte er und beobachtete mit einem Lächeln wie sie schon erleichtert ausatmete, bevor er weitersprach. "Das hier ist die Wir-reden-hier-von-Malfoy-der-garantiert-mehr-im-Leben-will-als-nur-mit-einem Weasley-zusammen-zu-sein."

"Wir reden aber auch von einem Kerl, der in den letzten Tagen jede freieMinute mit dir verbracht hat, nicht wahrr?"

"Schon aber... " Er schaute sie auffordernd an und sie lächelte. "Aber du weisst nicht ob du nicht nur so ein kleines Zwischending ist!"

Er nickte betrübt und sie griff über den Tisch hinweg nach seiner Hand. "Du überraschst mich immer wieder. Ich dachte eigentlich, dass es viel länger brauchen würde bis du zugibst, dass du Malfoy magst. Und stattdessen hast du Angst, dass er nicht genug Interesse hat? Selbst wenn es so sein sollte Ron... wenn er schon so viel Interesse gezeigt hat hast du doch eine Chance die gross genug ist, dann kämpfe."

Ron wollte gerade etwas sagen, als es an der Tür klopfte. "Herein.", sagte Ron und nur Sekunden nachdem die Tür geöffnet wurde hatte er ein heulendes kleiens Mädchenin den Armen. "Was ist denn passiert, Lisa?", fragte Ron, während er dem Mädchen das eines seiner Schützlinge war über den Rücken strich.

"Derek hat meiner Puppe den Kopf abgerissen."

Ron warf Cindy über den Tisch einen eindeutigen Blick zu und sie lachte.

"Dein Liebesleben wird wohl bis nach der Arbeit warten müssen."

o-o

Derek blickte betrübt auf den Boden.

"Es tut mir leid.", meinte er leise. "Ich wollte dich nur ein bisschen ärgern. Deine Puppe wollte ich gar nicht kaputt machen."

Lisa zog ein letztes Mal die Nase hoch und wischte sich die Tränen weg. "In Ordnung.", erklärte sie. "Darf ich mit deinem Ball spielen?"

"Sicher. Komm." Derek griff nach Lisas Hand zog sie mit zum Fussballplatz. Ron schaute den beiden lächelnd hinterher.

"Und wieder eine kleine Welt gerettet."

Rn drehte sich erstaunt um. "Malfoy."

"Draco.", berichtigte Draco.

Ron strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Was tust du hier?"

"Die Ministeriumskontrollen. Sie haben nun die Gerichtsabteilung geschlossen.", erklärte Draco und Ron schaute ihn verwirrt an. Draco verstand und lachte. "Ja Ron, ich arbeite. Ich ruhe mich nicht nur auf meinem Geld aus."

"Das habe ich nicht gesagt.", verteidgte sich Ron und war überrascht, dass Draco noch immer lächelte. "Aber gedacht und es ist okay."

"Das heisst du hast nun frei?

"Diese Kontrollen mögen nervig und sinnlos sein, weil sie sowieso nichts finden, aber sie haben die gute Nebenwirkung, dass man frei hat ohne auf seine Urlaubstage zurückgreifen zu müssen."

"Und da dachtest du, du könntest einfach hier vorbeischauen?"

"Mmmh…", Draco liess eine Hand über Rons Arm streichen. "Ich dachte du könntest vielleicht früher Feierabend machen."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich komm frühestens um sieben weg. Ich habe sowieso schon die letzten Tage so wenig gearbeitet."

"Dann hol ich dich um sechs ab und wir können uns einen schönen Abend... bei dir machen?"

Ron zögerte einen Moment, dann seufzte er und sagte. "Ich denke wir sollten mal reden, Ma-Draco."

"Gryffindor, natürlich. Ich habe mich schon gefragt wann das kommen würde. Gut, dann reserviere ich uns einen Tisch, wir essen und reden. Ist das auch für dich okay?"

"S-Sicher."

"Gut. Aber zieh dir was vernünftigs an."

Ein kurzer Kuss und schon hatte Malfoy sich umgedreht und war gegangen.

o-o

"Du siehst tatsächlich gut aus.", erklärte Draco und küsste ihn - zu Rons Überraschung - auf die Schläfe und bot ihm dann den Arm an. "Lass uns reingehen."

"Du scheinst überrascht."

"Bei unseren letzen Abendessen sahst du nicht so aus."

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich wusste nicht wo wir hingehen. Ich dachte ich bin lieber vorbereitet." Draco schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. "Gut mitgedacht. Aber es wäre nicht notwendig gewesen. Wir gehen in ein kleines Restaurant. Privat. So dass wir gut reden können."

"Wie heisst es?"

"Malfoy Manor."

Ron blieb stehen und schaute ihn erstaunt an. "Bei dir Zuhause?", fragte er und spürte wie er nervös wurde.

"Keine Angst. Ich werde dich nicht verführen. Ausser du willst es natürlich."

Ron schenkte ihm einen Blick der wohl alles sagte was er aussagen musste, denn Malfoy drückte entschuldigend seinen Arm.

"Warum laufen wir dann hier herum?", fragte Ron schliesslich und Draco warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. "Ich warte darauf, dass der Portkey sich aktiviert."

Und mit diesen Worten zog er Ron an sich heran und Ron spürte wie er den Boden unter den Füssen verlor und die übliche unterkründige Übelkeit die er immer spürte wenn er so reiste.

o-o

Ron schaute sich erstant um. "Du hast das alles für heute Abend vorbereitet?"

Draco nickte. "Du wolltest reden, natürlich. Aber ein andere Aspekt von heute Abend ist, dass es unser erstes Date ist, dass du wohl auch so siehst. Das erste Date was ich dir nicht aufgezwungen habe, das erste Date bei dem du mich nicht nur wegen Potter dabei haben wolltest. Das erste Date zu dem du freiwillig zugestimmt hast."

"Draco ich..."

"Setzen wir uns.", sagte Draco und schob Ron langsam in Richtung Tisch, der sich mitten im Rosengarten der Malfoy Manor befand. Überall um den Tisch herum schwebten Kerzen, die genug Licht spendeten um angenehm essen zu können, aber nicht zu hell waren, so dass sie die Nacht nicht zerstörten. "Dann lässt es sich besser reden."

"Cindy meinte du hast Angst."

"Cindy?", Ron setzte sich und schaute Draco erstaunt an.

Draco nickte und schenkte ihnen beiden Wein an. "Ich hoffe du magst Rotwein. Ich hätte beides bereitgestellt, aber zum Essen was Herold vorbereitet hat passt roter einfach besser."

Draco stellte die Flasche zurück. "Ich habe Cindy getroffen als ich vorhin gerade das Gelände verlassen wollte. Wir haben ein bisschen geredet..."

"Und sie hat dir alles erzählt." Ron griff nach seinem Weinglas, trank aber nicht. Das war einer dieser Momente in denen man sich wünschte man önne imErdboden versinken.

"Gott sei Dank. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob du es mir erzählt hättest."

Ron nahm einen tiefen Schluck vom Wein. "Gut, dann weisst du es also alles. Und nun?"

"Nun reden wir darüber. Schliesslich bist du ein Gryffindor. Und nebenbei essen wir."

Ron blinzelte einmal, dann standen zwei Teller mit einer Salatvorspeise vor ihm. Draco schenkte ihm einen fast schon entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck. "Es sollte perfekt sein. Das erste Date."

"Das klingt alles als würdest du es ernst meinen."

"Das meine ich."

Ron schaute erstaunt auf, suchte in Dracos Gesichtszügen nach irgendeinem Hinweis, dass er Witze machte, aber er fand keine.

"Das glaube ich nicht."

"Ja, Cindy hat mir von deinen Selbstwertkomplexen erzählt."

Ron stellte sein Glas mit mehr Kraft auf den Tisch als notwendig gewesen wäre. "Das habe ich nicht." Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Doch die hast du und es ist in Ordnung. Das ist ja das was den Reiz an dir ausmacht. Oder es ist zumindest einer der Punkte der dichinteressant macht."

Ron blinzelte. "Du findest mich interessant?"

"Ja."

"Und du willst mit mir zusammen sein?"

"Ja."

"Warum?"

Draco zuckte erneut mit den SChultern. "Ich weiss es nicht. Hast du nie etwas gehabt was du einfach so haben wolltest? Ohne irgendeinen Grund, ohne es erklären zu können."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf "Eigentlich nicht. Scheint wohl ein Malfoy-Ding zu sein."

Draco grinste. "Vielleicht."

"Was heisst das jetzt? Du verwirrst mich Malfoy."

"Ich dachte eigentlich, dass wir inzwischen beim Vornamen waren."

Ron fiel etwas ein. "Draco.", meinte er und der Name klang für ihn nicht mehr ganz so seltsam für ihn wie am Anfang. "Ich habe eine Frage."

"In Ordnung."

"Während dem Krieg… hast du mir da das Leben gerettet?"

"Ich habe euch allen wahrscheinlich durch meine Informationen mehr als nur einmal das Leben gerettet.", erwiderte Draco offensichtlich von dem plötzlichen Themawechsel verwirrt.

"Das meine ich nicht. Ich war verletzt, gefoltert. Näher dem Tod als dem Leben. Und du hast mich weggebracht."

Nun war Draco erstaunt. "Ich dachte du würdest dich nicht erinnern. Du hast es nie erwähnt."

"Ich war mir nicht sicher.", sagte Ron und betrachtete sein Essen, das immer noch unangerührt vor ihm stand. "Ich dachte es wäre ein Traum."

"Das war es nicht."

"Gut."

Draco ass etwas von dem Salat, bevor er weiterredete. "War das wichtig für dich?"

"Ja. Es war der Tag an de ich akzeptierte, dass du für uns kämpfst."

Ron stand mit einem Male auf. "Ich brauche etwas frische Luft."

"Wir sitzen im Garten.", stellte Draco das offensichtliche fest.

"Ich weiss. Trotzdem."

"Gut.", sagte Draco und stand ebenfalls auf. "Dann lass uns etwas spazieren gehen. Wir haben einen Nachtgarten hier der wirklich wunderschön ist."

Ron nickte und folgte Draco. Sie liefen einige Zeit schweigend nebeneinander bevor Ron wieder sprach. "Danke. Ich weiss, dass du dir viel Mühe mit dem Essen gegeben hast und..."

"Es ist in Ordnung.", sagte Draco und griff nach Rons Hand.

Ron blieb erstaunt stehen.

"Was?", fragte Draco. "Wieder etwas falsch gemacht?"

"Nein, eigentlich nicht.", gab Ron zu. "Aber du scheinst nicht der Mensch zu sein, der Händchen haltend nachts einen Spaziergang macht."

Draco grinste. "Zu romantisch für einen Malfoy?", fragte er und Ron nickte. "Ich wusste nicht, dass du so sein kannst."

"Es gibt vieles was du nicht von mir weisst."

Ron nickte. "Ich weiss und gerade deshalb. Wie soll es da zwischen uns klappen. Wenn wir einander doch kaum kennen?"

"Kennen wir einander nicht trotzdem genug? Wir haben sieben Jahre Schule mit einander verbracht."

"In denen wir uns gehasst haben.", warf Ron ein und Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Und? Wir kannten einander trotzdem besser, als alle anderen. Wir haben es geschafft unter die Haut des Anderen zu gelangen. Einander anzuspornen. Vielleicht nicht in einem romantischen, klischeehaften Sinn, aber es war dennoch intensiv. Wir hatten den Krieg in dem wir auf der selben Seite gestanden haben, irgendwann Seite an Seite gekämpft hatten."

"Den Krieg den wir alle versuchen zu vergessen."

"Und dennoch ist es unsere Vergangenheit die wir nicht zurücklassen können.", agumentierte Draco erneut gegen Ron. "Wieviele gescheiterte Beziehungen hast du hinter dir, weil dein Partner nicht verstanden hat warum du so bist wie du bist?"

Ron schwieg, aber das war Antwort genug.

"Du versuchst Ausreden zu finden, Ron. Weil du Angst hast." Draco zog Ron an dessen Hand näher an sich heran. "Und das kann ich akzeptieren. Weil ichjemand bin der kämpft wenn er etwas will."

"Und wieder hatte Hermione Recht.", flüsterte Ron und Draco schaute ihn fragend an. Ron schüttelte den Kopf und bedeutete Draco fortzufahren.

"Aber auch ich kann keine Wunder vollbringen.", meinte Draco schliesslich. "Also wenn es hoffnungslos ist will ich es jetzt direkt wissen."

"Ich..."

"Hör zu.", sagte Draco und zog Ron noch etwas näher an sich heran. "Ich weiss das wahrscheinlich genug dagegen spricht, dass wir das hier versuchen. Aber wann haben uns jemals die Anderen interessiert? Wann haben wir uns jemals an Regeln gehalten. Ich will dich Ron. Nur damit wir das hier noch einmal klar gestellt haben."

Ron musste lachen und es war angenehm.

Wenn jemand ihn zum lachen bringen konnte war das doch ein gutes Zeichen oder?

"Ich habe Angst davor was passieren wird.", sagte Ron, sich selber überraschend weil er seine Angst zugeben konnte. Er beobachtete wie Dracos Gesichtzüge sich nervö sanspannten und hob eine Hand und strich über Dracos Wange. "Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich mich von der Angst aufhalten lasse."

"Gut."

o-o

"Sicher, dass du schon gehen musst?", fragte Draco und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen Rons Wirbelsäule nach. "Ja, Hermione hat beschlossen, dass wir Kaffee trinken gehen. Und wenn Hermione etwas beschlossen hat, dann sollte man besser darauf hören."

"Ich weiss genau warum ich den Bücherwurm nie leiden konnte.", murmelte Draco und begann Küsse auf Rons Rücken zu verteilen, wurde aber davon abgehalten, als Ron sein Shirt überzog.

Draco seufzte und drehte sich auf den Rücken, legte einen Arm über seine Augen um sie von der Sonne abzuschirmen. "Seh ich dich später?", fragte er schliesslich, so leise, dass Ron es fast nicht hörte.

Ron drehte sich zurück, lehnte sich leicht nach hinten und stützte sich auf einem Arm ab um Draco küssen zu können. "Natürlich.", murmelte er. "Denkst du, dass ich dich nach einer solchen Nacht noch einmal gehen lasse?"

"Aha.", machte Draco und zog seinen Arm zurück, schlang ihn stattdessen um Rons Nacken. "Ein Malfoy als Lustsklave eines Gryffindors. Wie sich die Zeiten doch ändern."

Ron lachte. "Bis später."

o-o

"Sorry. Spät. Zu früh. Brauche Kaffee."

Hermione schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln über die Zeitung und wartete bis Ron einen halben Kaffee getrunken hatte bevor sie die Zeitung wieder zur Seite legte.

"Du scheinst einen guten Abend gehabt zu haben.", erklärte sie.

Ron stellte seine Tasse ab und blinzelte erstaunt. "Bitte?", fragte er und Hermione lachte und zeigte auf eine Stelle ihres Nackens. "Du hast da etwas."

"Was?", fragte Ron und dann begriff er. "Oh. Ähm ja... guter Abend. Sehr... Sehr guter Abend."

"Mit wem?"

Ron biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor er sich entschied tatsächlich mit der Sprache rauszurücken. "Mit Malfoy. Draco. Entschuldige. Ich krieg das mit den Vor- und Nachnamen noch nicht so ganz hin."

"Du hattest gestern Abend etwas mit Malfoy?"

"Draco. Ja. Wobei ich nicht nur gestern Abend sagen würde. Ich würde es eher als... den Anfang einer Beziehung bezeichnen."

Hermione verschluckte sich an ihrem Kaffee. "Du hast eine Beziehung mit Malfoy?"

"Natürlich. Du - Warte mal. Warum bist du geschockt! Du hast doch noch gesagt, dass er sich geändert hat, dass ich mit ihm ausgehen soll."

"Weil ich dachte, dass es deinem Selbstbewusstsein ganz gut tun würde. Aber ich dachte nicht. Ich mein nach allem was sich geändert hat habe ich dennoch nicht erwartet, dass ihr etwas miteinander anfangt."

"Mir gefällt es."

Sie mustertete ihn kritisch und er legte den Kopf schief. "Was ist es nun?"

"Nunja. egal mit wem du hast gerade offensichtlich eine neue Beziehung. So wie ich dich kenne Ron müsstest du gerade von Selbstzweifeln geplagt hiersitzen und das Ganze bereits wieder beenden wollen."

"Das war der Deal."

Sie schaute ihn verwundert an. "Ron es ist zu früh um mich so sehr zu verwirren. Könntest du mir einmal klar sagen was los ist?"

"Wir haben eine Deal. So etwas in der Art zumindest. Ich versuche meine Selbstzweifel zu vergessen und er... er strengt sich genauso an. Er kämpft für uns."

"Das klingt überraschend gut.", gab Hermione zu.

"Ist es auch.", bestätigte Ron und fügte dann grinsend hinzu. "Ach und übrigens: Harry und ich sind wieder Freunde."

Und Ron beschloss, dass Hermiones Gesichtsausdruck den ganzen Ärger wert gewesen war.

o-o

„Du bist spät.", sagte Draco, der mit einer Tasse Tee vor dem Kamin saß.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass wir schon Sperrzeiten haben. Nach nur einem Tag. Du hattest Recht…. Wir führen eine schnelle Beziehung."

Ron beugte sich vor um Draco zu küssen, aber Draco drehte den Kopf zur Seite, so dass Ron nur seine Wange traf. Verwundert zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Hab nun ich einen Fehler gemacht?"

„Sie haben meine Abteilung geschlossen.", sagte Draco.

Ron lächelte erleichtert. „Aber das hattest du mir doch schon erzählt, sie durchsuchen die Abteilung wie alle anderen auch. Wobei es nicht deine Abteilung ist Draco. Noch nicht."

Er dachte die Sache wäre damit in Ordnung, aber mit einem Male sprang Draco auf, stellte seine Tasse mit Wucht auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch ab. „Wie doof bist du eigentlich Weasley!", meinte er, nein, schrie er fast. „Sie haben sie geschlossen! Sie haben tatsächlich einen Spion gefunden! In meiner Abteilung!"

„Sie haben… wen?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Mendley.", meinte Draco, nun wieder leise und blieb direkt vor dem Kamin stehen.

Ron setzte sich auf die Lehne des Sessels. „Mendley?", er überlegte einen Moment, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Der Name sagt mir nichts. Er ist keiner der Anwälte oder?"

„Nein, eben nicht. Er ist ein Sekretär. Ein verdammter Sekretär! Und dennoch ist er an alle Informationen rangekommen, Weasley. An alle."

„Draco…"

„Wie kann so etwas passieren! Haben wir denn überhaupt nichts dazugelernt?"

Ron stand wieder auf. „Draco jetzt beruhig dich…"

„Ich beruhige mich nicht! Für dich ist natürlich alles in Ordnung. Alles nicht so schlimm, nicht wahr? Aber du hast ja sowieso immer alles im Griff. Kein Wunder, wenn man kein Leben hat und sich immer nur an andere hängt, dann kann ja auch nichts schief laufen!"

„Wie kannst du es wagen? Wieso machst du das jetzt mit einem Male zu meinem Problem? Es ist nicht mein Problem! Und ich bin auch nicht daran schuld!"

„Ach ja? Einfacher machst du es einem aber auch nicht mit deinen unsinnigen Kommentaren und deiner Einfältigkeit."

In seiner Wut holte Draco aus, fegte mit einer Handbewegung alle Vasen vom Kaminsims runter. Ron wich einen Schritt zurück um den Scherben auszuweichen die nun direkt vor seinen Füssen zum Liegen kamen.

In dem Raum war es mit einem Male still. Und dennoch hörte man kaum Rons Stimme als er sprach.

„Und ich dachte es hätte sich etwas geändert.", flüsterte er und apparierte bevor Draco antworten konnte.

o-o

„Ich habe eine Ewigkeit nach dir gesucht.", erklärte Draco am nächsten Morgen und drückte sich an Ron vorbei in dessen Wohnung.

„Achja?", fragte Ron und strich sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. „Und dabei ist es dir nicht in den Sinn gekommen einfach in meiner Wohnung nachzuschauen?"

Draco schnaubte und blieb im Wohnzimmer stehen. „Niemand der auch nur etwas Klasse hat Weasley geht nach einem solchen Streit nach Hause. Selbst normale Menschen gehen wenigstens in irgendeine Kneipe und besaufen sich."

„Ich dachte nicht, dass der Streit es wert sei darüber deprimiert zu sein. Es ist genau das passiert was ich befürchtet hatte. Ich hatte Recht, die Sache ist vorbei, damit hat es sich."

Draco seufzte und trat direkt vor Ron. „Hast du mir vorgestern im Garten eigentlich gar nicht zugehört, Weasley?"

„Doch, du meintest es wäre dir das wert. Das hab ich gestern nicht gemerkt.", gab Ron zurück, langsam wütend werdend.

„Ich hab nie gesagt, dass es einfach wäre, Ron."

Ron atmete tief durch um sich wieder zu beruhigen. „Heißt das so wird es ab jetzt immer sein? Wir streiten uns ständig?"

„Und am nächsten Tag finden wir uns wieder. Einer entschuldigt sich und die Welt ist wieder in Ordnung. Ja, ich denke schon, dass es so werden wird."

Gegen seinen Willen musste Ron lachen. „Du versuchst mir gerade nicht weiß zu machen, dass das hier eine Entschuldigung sein soll oder?"

„Doch.", erklärte Draco, lehnte sich vor, küsste Ron, kurz, ein Versprechen auf mehr. „Eine klassische Malfoy-Entschuldigung."

Rons Lachen verwandelte sich in ein kleines, sanftes Lächeln, als diesmal er sich vorlehnte um Draco zu küssen. „Da muss ich dir wohl vergeben…"

Draco schlang seine Arme um Ron und zog ihn ganz nah an sich heran. „Ich war gestern genervt. Müde, aufgewühlt. Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien."

„Es ist okay, du musst nicht mehr sagen." Ron strich Draco eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Die wirklichen Entschuldigungen solltest du dir für dich richtigen Streitereien aufheben."

Draco betrachtete Ron einen Moment, dann legte er den Kopf schief. „Können wir dann jetzt endlich Sex haben?"

o-o

„Du hast den Kaffee leer gemacht.", erklärte Ron am frühen Morgen.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und? Dann gehst du eben ohne Kaffee zur Arbeit."

Ron schaute ihn entsetzt an. „In welcher Welt lebst du Malfoy? Ich geh jetzt zum Cafe um die Ecke, trinke dort einen Kaffee und wenn ich wiederkomme haben wir wieder Kaffe im Haus, sonst werden dir bald wichtige Teile deines Körpers fehlen mein Lieber."

o-o

„Dein Bett ist zu weich.", sagte Draco.

Ron drehte sich auf die Seite. „Dann schlaf auf dem Boden."

o-o

„Wo ist Draco?", fragte Hermione beim zweiten Kaffee.

„Wir reden nicht miteinander.", erklärte Ron und schaute ihr dabei nicht in die Augen.

„Mal wieder? Wer von euch ist diesmal die Frau und benimmt sich als hätte er seine Tage?"

o-o

„Dein Shirt ist voller Flecken.", Draco verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Ich komme direkt von der Arbeit. Wir haben heute mit Wasserfarben gearbeitet."

„Weasley. Das hier ist eins der teuersten Restaurants der Stadt."

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Können wir nicht einfach behaupten das wäre ein neuer Modetrend?", er seufzte bei Dracos entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck. „Um die Ecke gibt es einen Schnellimbiss."

„Ich denke ich esse heute Abend alleine."

o-o

„Ich habe Hermione zum Essen eingeladen."

„Den Bücherwurm?", fragte Draco unsinniger Weise und Ron schaute ihn ernst an.

„Du wirst dich benehmen, verstanden?"

„Ich habe kein Gesprächspartner mit Granger."

„Sie hat Hogwarts, eine Geschichte gelesen. Mehrmals?"

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Dracos Lippen aus. „Wieso hast du das nicht gleich gesagt? Ich freue mich darauf, dass unsere liebe Freundin vorbeikommt."

Ron verdrehte die Augen. „Und du bezeichnest sie als Bücherwurm. Ich liebe seltsame Menschen…"

o-o

„Wohin gehst du?"

„Ich treffe mich mit Harry."

„Mit Potter? Ich komme mit."

„Bitte! Du hasst Harry. Warum solltest du mitkommen wollen?"

„Ich hatte einen schrecklichen Tag auf der Arbeit. Und wenn ich den Frust an dir auslasse muss ich wieder auf dem Sofa schlafen."

o-o

„Warum musst du jetzt schon wieder früh gehen? Nie schläfst du aus."

Ron lachte und zog sich an. „Ich muss zur Arbeit. Willst du dass ich gefeuert werde."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, drehte sich statt zu antworten zur Seite um einen Blick auf die Uhr zu werfen. „Du hast noch eine Stunde bis zur Arbeit. Warum gehst du jetzt schon."

„Weil ich noch nach Hause muss um mir frische Sachen anzuziehen. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass du immer darauf bestehst hier zu schlafen."

Draco stöhnte auf. „Dein Bett ist viel zu weich um da vernünftig zu schlafen.", er überlegte kurz. „Aber du könntest das Problem lösen indem du Sachen hier hättest?"

„Um dann noch mehr hin und her zu wechseln, weil ich nie weiß was wo ist? Nein danke, zu viel Stress."

„Du könntest auch einfach alle Sachen hier rüberbringen."

„Was soll denn das dann? Dann hätte ich eine leer Woh-.", Ron erstarrte. „Schlägst du gerade dass vor was ich verstehe?", fragte er schließlich leise.

Draco streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und Ron ergriff sie, ließ sich zurück aufs Bett ziehen. „Natürlich meine ich das. Seit wann mache ich Witze, jemals gehört dass ein Malfoy mal einen Moment lang nicht ernst war?"

Ron lächelte und legte sich an Dracos Seite, einen Arm auf Dracos Bauch legend.

„Ich liebe es, wenn du diese Malfoy-Tour abziehst.", erklärte er und küsste Draco dann auf den Nacken. „Und ja. Ich möchte hier einziehen."

o-o

Ron stolperte verschlafen in die Küche, liess sich auf einen der Barhocker fallen und nahm dankend die Tasse Kaffee entgegen, die Herold ihm reichte.

„Vielen Dank Herold.", sagte er schließlich als er die Tasse leer getrunken hatte. „Ich weiß nicht wie ich früher ohne sie gelebt habe."

Herold nahm die Danksagung mit einem Kopfnicken zur Geltung. Ron stand seufzend auf. Da hatte sich Herold immer noch nicht verändert. Er sagte kein Wort mehr, als nicht unbedingt notwendig war. Vielleicht war er tatsächlich…

Ron beugte sich vor, piekste Herold mit so viel Kraft wie möglich in den Unterarm. Herold zuckte tatsächlich zusammen und die Stelle lief knallrot an.

„Sie sind tatsächlich ein Mensch!", rief Ron, bevor er sich davon abhalten konnte und Herold schaute ihn an, als wäre er total wahnsinnig.

„Ich dachte es wäre ihnen klar dass ich ein Mensch bin, Master Weasley."

Ron zuckte lachend mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte es nur mal rausfinden. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Tag Herold. Ach und denken sie daran, dass Draco und ich heute Abend nicht da sind, wie gehen zu Harrys Geburtstag."

Ron verließ grinsend den Raum. Harry hatte Geburtstag, Ron hatte immer noch kein Geschenk, Draco und er würden sich zum ersten Mal all den Gryffindors stellen müssen, irgendwann am Abend würden sich Harry und Draco die Köpfe einschlagen, Blaise würde sich vollaufen lassen, Draco würde morgen früh schlechte Laune haben und sie würden sich garantiert streiten – aber Hey! Wenigstens hatte Ron rausgefunden, dass Herold ein Mensch war.

Ron blieb in der Eingangshalle der Manor stehen und schaute sich um.

Und er hatte sein Zuhause gefunden. Zusammen mit einen Menschen, der ihn glücklich machte.

Ron verließ das Haus mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Fin


End file.
